With You
by liLpAndaBear
Summary: 6 boys have to live together in order to inherit their father's money.They are enrolled into Seiyo High and find themselves at war with the 8 hottests girls in the school. After a series of events will their feelings of hatred turn into love?
1. Chapter 1

okay, so this is my first ff so please tell me what u think and how i could write better. i got most of my ideas from a drama called Black Sugar Macchiato, so i hope u like it.

disclaimer: i don't own Shugo Chara or Black Sugar Macchiato

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

_Italics _=Ikuto's thoughts

Underlined = from the T.V

**Ikuto POV**

I looked around the table, bored. There were 5 other guys, I didn't think much of them but I already hate them they looked so… weird. The one next to me had short brown hair and green eyes, on the other side of me had long purple hair and golden eyes. Across from me was one with green hair and eyes, one with green hair and brown eyes, and the other was like me he had blue hair but golden eyes. We were all sitting, waiting for something to happen even though we had no idea what.

The room we were in had a high ceiling with a grand staircase to the side. There was a 60 inch T.V on the other side of the room. The sound of footsteps could be heard and we all turned to find the source of the sound. A man who looked in his mid 40's was walking down the stairs. He was wearing a black suit and was holding a file in his hand.

"Who are you? Why are we here?" The guy with brown hair next to me asked.

"The one who called you young masters here wasn't me." The man replied calmly.

"What are you talking about?" The purple haired guy asked.

"You will now soon enough, young masters." He said. He put a DVD into the T.V on the other side of the room. A man appeared on the screen and he was wearing a bathing robe, standing on a balcony. He was facing to the right of them as if he didn't have a care in the world. Then suddenly he coughed really badly for 1 minute straight.

"Dad are you okay?" the brown haired asked. _Huh? What is he talking about! That's my dad!... _

"Dad, are you supposed to be in New York?" asked the green haired guy.

"Who said? My dad's in Africa, saving people!" the blue haired exclaimed.

"What! Dad isn't in Canada selling furniture?" the other green haired asked.

"Hold on a second… who are you calling dad? That's MY dad!" the purple haired shouted.

_What the heck! Why are they all calling my dad theirs! _I pointed accusingly at them all "You're all wrong, that's my dad."

"No! You're mistaken that's my dad!" the green haired guy shouted.

"No! He's mine!" the blue haired shouted. _What the heck is he talking about! Those liars!_

"SHUT UP!" the man yelled, he yelled so loudly that I was sure you could hear him if you were on the other side of the world. We all glare at him, while he still calmly looks at the T.V.

" Ikuto," I look at the T.V "Nagihiko," the purple haired guy looked up " Kukai," the brown haired looked up "Yoru," the blue haired looked at the T.V  "Kairi" the green haired looked at the T.V "Daichi."  The other green haired looked up. "Even though you don't know each other, you are most definitely MY children," _What!_ I look at the others… _yuck._ "20 years ago I fell in love with all your mothers…"

"I thought you and mum were deeply in love, but you're just a player…" Kukai said.

"Your dad isn't a player, it's just that I love ALL women TOO much." I could see that we all looked at him disbelievingly. "You need to know your mum's are the most beautiful women in the world."

"Dad, are you blind? Each of them are so ugly, how can they possibly be my brothers?" Kukai replied. _WTF?! Now his gonna get it. _All 5 of us, excluding Kukai, stand up, glaring daggers at him.

"I hope, you boys will get to know each other and be able to cooperate and support each other. Love each other and create a warm and loving family.

_OMG did he just say that!_ We all sit down dropping our hands from Kukai's throat. Everyone freezes to stare at the screen.

"I love you boys. Of course, you are all my heirs. But you have to remember, I earn the money. It is only yours when I give it to you. If you boys want to inherit my wealth, you'll have to live together for one year and go to school together like a real family."

"How much money does my father have anyways?" Nagihiko asked.

"Master Tsukasa has $100 million, including all his properties." The man replied.

"Ha-ha, sure. Yeah right." Kukai said laughing. I decide that this was it, I wasn't going to waste my time here anymore. Especially with those jerks.

"Your father is a famous artist and he owns over 100 galleries open around the world. $100 million can allow you to never have to lift a finger ever again for the rest of your life." _Sweet_. I sit down straight away, Nagihiko, Kukai, Yoru and Daichi had the same thought. Kairi didn't sit down I noticed. We all looked at him.

"I want to earn my own money and place in society, and have the knowledge that it was because of my own works that I earned this. Money from others don't appeal to me. I'll leave now…" Kairi stated. _Well, his loss._

"If one person backs away, then none of you will receive the inheritance." The man continued. We stared at him.

"Nonsense." Kairi replied, walking away. _No way is he going._ I look at the others, seeing the same reaction as me in them. We all ran to him, each grabbing one of his limbs with Nagihiko pushing us along.

"What are you doing! LET ME DOWN!" he yelled.

"I'll see you in a year's time. Kazuomi here will explain the rest to you. Bye!"

Kazuomi puts the file which he was holding the whole time onto the table. He lifts out six copies of the same book out. "I want you all to understand the rules perfectly. They are all written down in this book. After you've read it, please sign."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"This is where you will all be living from now on. I'll leave now; the housekeeper will take care of the rest. Good luck." Kazuomi says walking away. They trudge up the stairs onto the veranda. There was a sudden sound of thunder and a loud crash. The lights turned off.

"What sort of place is this?" Yoru says, starting to feel a bit vulnerable. They walk slowly to the door and they could see a shadow walk past through the windows.

"Uhh…" Kukai whispered starting to feel like Yoru. The doors opened suddenly and a girl with pink hair jumped up, she had golden eyes.

"Welcome home! Sorry I was fixing up the lights but then I tripped over and hit a lamp which then fell off the desk and it…" she carried on. Seeing the guys stare at her weirdly, she stopped, "Ehh… come in."

* * *

LPB: yay! i finished my first chap. in my first ff.

Utau: how come i didn't appear in this chapter!

LPB: relax... you'll appear in the next.

Utau: i better be...

LPB:so are u gonna do the honours??

Utau: liLpAndaBear and i would like u to R&R :D


	2. Chapter 2

**LBP: here's the second chap. thanx to those who reviewed and I realised that I didn't add their ages, so here they are. None of them of shugo chara's btw.**

**Ikuto: 18**

**Amu, Utau, Kukai, Nagihiko and Daichi: 17**

**Eru, Kairi and Yoru: 16**

**They're all in the same grade.**

**Eru: liLpAndaBear does not own shugo chara, black sugar macchiato, shrek or king kong. I repeat, she does NOT own them.

* * *

**

_Italics_- thoughts

**Chapter 2**

**Normal POV**

They walked into their new home. A 40-inch TV was to the right with 2 couches and a small coffee table, a the staircase was to the left. Straight ahead was the hallway, filled with portraits of Tsukasa. **(A/N: that's their dad if u didn't remember)**

"What the heck is this?" Daichi asked, peering at the portraits. All of the portraits were of Tsukasa, photoshopped into a weird costume. There was even one of him in a Shrek outfit, with Donkey next to him.

"I've never seen him like this." Kairi stated.

"Tsukasa-san is a very friendly man, he's treated me like his daughter for the past 10 years, ever since I've been living with him." The girl protested.

"10 years? Why were you living with him?" asked Kukai.

"Umm…ehh… I… along the wall are all portraits of him, he really likes the novel feeling." She replied, hoping to change the subject.

"I think he just likes role-playing." Stated Nagihiko, plainly.

"Hey, who ARE you?" Ikuto asked.

"Me?" the girl asked, "I'm the house-keeper, my name's Hinamori Amu." she said. Ikuto smirked at her.

"House-keeper… in that case, here, take these to my room." He ordered, holding up his bags.

"Hey! Did you read the rules Kazuomi-sama gave you?" Amu asked.

"Nope." replied Ikuto.

"'Chapter 1, number 1: OBEY and RESPECT Amu' thus saying that you have to OBEY what I say. And I say that you have to take it up yourself." She ordered him. Ikuto was loss for words...

'_Well that's a first.'_ The others thought. They had already spent enough time with Ikuto to know that he could be such an ass. Him, spending time around Hinamori Amu would mean that his self-esteem would be killed sooner or later. _'That wouldn't be bad_'. They all thought again.

"Please settle down into your rooms, I'll have dinner ready in about an hour." Amu told them.

"Do you want me to help?" Nagihiko offered.

"No, thanks Nagihiko-san. I can do it." She replied thanking him for his offer.

"You can call me Nagi. And can I call you Amu-chan?" he asked.

Amu blushed bright red, "S-Sure." The 6 boys left the living room then, climbing up the stairs to claim their rooms.

* * *

**A few seconds later…**

Kukai dashed down the stairs nearly hitting into the wall. "Hinamori-san! There are only 3 rooms, and I refuse to share a room with any of those… those… things!" he exclaimed. Amu who was in the kitchen looked up at him.

"Hey, I heard that!" Ikuto's voice shouted down the stairs.

"So did I!" 4 other voices said angrily. Footsteps could be heard, running down the stairs.

"Uh oh… I'll be right back! And if I don't, you'll know who to look for!" Kukai shouted, sprinting towards the door. A loud bang signalled he had fled from the wrath of the 5. Amu smiled, returning to her cooking. She suddenly felt someone breathe on her neck and she twirled around. Ikuto was standing right behind her, examining her cooking.

"You pervert!" she yelled.

"Can you even cook?" Ikuto asked her completely ignoring her previous statement.

"Of course I can!" she yelled back at him.

* * *

**3 hours later…**

**Kukai's POV**

_I'm so hungry… geez I've been sitting here for 3 hours now…_ after hearing the 5 murderous voices, I ran to park which was a few streets away. Hopefully no one will find me here.

"Found you!" Daichi shouted walking towards me. _I'm screwed…_ I started running the opposite direction _I'm too young to die!_

"Hey, I'm not that hot am I? That you have to be 30 metres away from me!" Daichi continued shouting, starting to chase him.

"You wish! You're so ugly that you make King Kong look whooping hot!" I yelled back, turning my face towards my 'attacker'.

"Why you…LOOK OUT!" He yelled.

_What?_ I turned my head around and felt my body slam into something hard, while my lips slammed into something soft, a pair of eyes only 2 inches away from mine. I jumped back, confused. There in front of me was a girl, she looked around my age and had long blonde hair tied back in pigtails and purple eyes which looked horrified. I blushed realising that I had just kissed her. The girl raised her hand… SLAP! _God that hurts so much!_ I looked at the girl again, one of my cheeks burning red.

"LOVE! LOVE! I sense LOVE Utau!" Another girl shouted, her face full of excitement. She was walking next to her and also had blonde hair, but it was only up to her shoulders.

"Shut up Eru." Utau snarled, still glaring at me.

"Uh… sorry?" I apologised, she continued glaring. "Uh oh…" _that's the second time I've said that in 4 hours, must be my 'lucky day'. _"Run Daichi, run!" I yelled, sprinting towards him and pointing to the direction of sanctuary.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Both Daichi and Kukai barged into the house, panting like crazy. They sank gratefully onto the couches.

"What.. _huff…_was that all about _huff_?" Daichi asked Kukai. Amu walked into the room, and smiled at them.

"Kukai-san you're alive." She joked. Kukai smiled back at her.

"Hey, Kukai." Daichi asked, "What was the other girl's name, the one with shorter hair?" Kukai looked at him.

"Uhh… Eru I think…" he replied.

"Eru-chan?" Amu asked, confused. "Oh, and you dinner's on the table. You might want to reheat it."

* * *

**Daichi POV**

_Hmm… Eru…

* * *

_

**LBP: yay second chap finished! and don't worry it won't end up as amuXnagihiko  
**

**Eru: I sense more love!!**

**Kukai: She slapped me! …She slapped me!...**_**sulk**_

**Utau: Oh shut up, WHO CARES! **

**Kukai: **_**sulks even more and goes cry in a corner…**_

**LBP: **_**sweatdrop…**_** please R&R!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**LBP: chapter 3 yay!wow it was 5 pages, my longest chap so far! Sorry for making so many different POV's in this chap...  
**

**Yaya: WOOT! We finally get to appear!**

**LBP: someone do the disclaimer…**

**Miki: liLpAndaBear does not own shugo chara, or black sugar macchiato

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

_Italics_- thoughts/dreams

**Normal POV**

"Daichi, Kukai-san, you'd better eat and then get a good night's sleep for school tomorrow." Amu said.

"School?" Daichi asked, "Which school?"

"As of today, the 6 of you are the newest students in Seiyo High." She replied, smiling brightly. The others walked down then, joining into the conversation. "Guys! You all need to go to sleep, you all have school tomorrow, and it's already 12!" Amu said, flustered.

"School?" Ikuto scoffed, "I'll just bludge, and you sound just like my mum." Amu glared at him.

"One: I'm only 17 and your mum is probably in her forties. Two: you can't bludge. It's one of the rules." She said

"Fine." He muttered, turning to the staircase.

"Wait! You have to give a goodnight hug first!"Exclaimed Amu.

"Oh?" Ikuto smirked and walked towards Amu, "Won't you think that we'd be going too fast if we're already hugging?" he continued to smirk, he was right in front of her now, and Amu had a confused look on her face. He hugged her.

Amu stood rigid for a second, and then screamed like hell. Daichi, Kukai, Yoru, Kairi and Nagihiko had to cover their eyes.

"Get off you pervert!" she yelled, hitting his back with her fists. He didn't move. She continued screaming. Nagihiko couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed the closest object to him, which happened to be a dictionary, and slammed it against Ikuto's head. Making him stagger back, both of his hands now on the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for!" Ikuto moaned.

"If you didn't let go of her, she would have woken up the whole street!" Nagihiko exclaimed.

"Woken up the whole street AND killed our eardrums." Added Yoru.

"T-thank you, Nagi." Amu said in relief, running to hide behind him, away from Ikuto. Ikuto pouted.

"But you said to give a goodnight hug first!" he protested.

"Not to me, you pervert! To your brothers! Chapter 5, rule number 20: 'Give goodnight hugs every night." She replied.

"Chapter 6." Kairi corrected Amu, who nodded in acknowledgement. Everyone looked at Kairi and Amu weirdly.

"Have you memorised all the rules?" Nagihiko asked them both.

"Yup"

"How many chapters are there?" asked Kukai.

"12." Replied Amu.

"How many rules are there in each chapter then?" Yoru curiously asked.

"30."

"What's the second rule in the second chapter?" Daichi tested them.

"'Call me every week'." Kairi answered

"Yea right, as if we'd do that. What about…the last rule in chapter 10?" continued Daichi.

" 'No accidental pregnancies-I'm too young to be a grandpa.'" He stated.

"What sort of rule it that!" said Ikuto, scoffing.

" Geez, someone's whiney today!" Amu said, rolling her eyes at him, "It's for your own good. That way you would be able to concentrate on your studies more." Ikuto scoffed again, then started smirking.

"Hey Amu-chan wanna help me? I'm not gonna study anyway." He asked, continuing smirking, walking towards her again. Amu, who had unconsciously sat down on one of the couches, sprang up and hid behind Nagihiko, once again.

"Y-you pervert! D-don't call me that!" she stuttered. Ikuto pouted at Amu, and Nagihiko glared at him.

"Stop pouting will you! It has no effect on any of us, including Amu-chan." Nagihiko said.

"No fair, why can't I call you that when he can?" Ikuto whined.

"Because Nagi is nice, unlike a certain perverted jerk." She stated, "I'm going to go to sleep. Goodnight." She walked up the stairs, to the third level where her room was.

Ikuto smiled. "Well I got way from giving a goodnight hug to you jerks at least."

* * *

**Yoru POV- the next morning**

_I was in the middle of my band, playing my guitar. I had just struck the last note and there were heaps of fan girls, yelling my name…_

"Good morning!" a voice said

'_Kyaa! Yoru!'_

"Rise and shine!" the voice shouted now.

'_Yoru! You're my biggest idol!'_

"WAKE UP!" the voice screamed. I jolted up and saw Hinamori-san at the door.

"Morning Hinamori-san." I greeted her, rubbing my eyes. She smiled at me.

"You can call me Amu, Yoru-san." She said.

"5 more minutes…"Daichi said, tossing in his bed, which was on the other side of the room. I ended up sharing a room with Daichi, Nagihiko shared with Kairi and Kukai shared with Ikuto. Amu muttered something then walked out the door, she came back a minute later with a bucket full of water. She went up right next to him.

"Umm…Amu?" I asked her. She smiled at me again.

"Good morning, breakfast is ready downstairs. Your uniform is in the closet and all the stuff you'll need to freshen up is already in the bathroom." She said, and then turned back to Daichi, who was still sleeping soundly. _I feel sorry for you man. _Amu lifted the bucket up over his head and poured the whole content on him.

"AHHH! I'M UP! I'm up!"he yelled. His whole face was dripping wet.

* * *

**Kairi POV- at school the same day**

All six of us were standing in front of the school, it looked quite big. The main building had 6 floors itself. We walked in and we found ourselves in a long hallway. We we're wearing the school uniform which was a short-sleeved, white shirt. We had to wear a black and white checked tie, and black trousers. The girls uniform, had a white, short-sleeved blouse with a red vest. They also had to wear a black and white checked tie, but with a matching skirt. **(A/N: their uniforms r the same as the ones in B.S.M. so u can look it up if u want 2 know wat they look like, I personally think the girls' uniform is pretty cute.)** A group of girls walked past us, giggling.

"Why are they giggling at us?" Kukai asked, "It's not because of how hot I am is it?" he struck a pose. _Honestly, how dumb can he get? _

"Hey!" someone shouted to us, we all stopped walking and looked for the source of the voice. A girl who had brown hair tied back in pigtails with large ribbons was waving at us. Her brown eyes sparkling in excitement. _She looks kinda cute! _She ran over to us.

"Yaya-chan wants to ask you some questions! Can she?" she asked, bouncing in excitement.

"Yaya! Wait up!" Another girl shouted a few metres behind her. She had blue eyes and short blue hair. "Yaya, I told you to wait for me." The girl said, now next to Yaya, panting. Yaya smiled at her.

"Gomen, Miki… anyways HAKU!" she shouted. A boy who had black hair, whipped around, he looked terrified.

"Hai, Yuiki-sama?" he said trembling.

"Go get the video camera," Miki ordered, not even bothering to look at him.

"And be quick!" Yaya added, smiling at him. _She seems so nice. _Haku nodded and went into the building, running as if his life depended in it. He came back a minute later with the said camera in his hand. Not looking at where he was running, he tripped, face first onto the ground. The camera went flying and Yaya caught it.

"Careful! How could you! The camera is worth more than you are!" she snapped, her voice sharp as ice. I felt sorry for Haku, he looked as if he was about to get murdered. Scratch that, murdered, brought back to life and was about to get murdered again. Yaya turned back to us, smiling sweetly. _Awww!_

"So what do you think of the school so far? She asked innocently, facing the camera towards us.

"Uhh… we haven't really met anyone so far…" I told her after a minute of awkward silence.

"The girls are hot!" Yoru said, looking at Miki, who rolled her eyes.

"Come on Yaya, Utau-chan and the others are waiting." Said Miki, grabbing Yaya's hand and walking away.

* * *

**Daichi POV- in the classroom**

We walked into the classroom, I glanced around there were 7 girls huddled in a group and 3 other boys in our class. Hang on… 5 of them looked familiar, I looked more closely at them and I recognised Yaya, Miki, Haku, the girl from last night and… ERU! _I can't believe it, I'm in the same school as her, let _alone_ the same class!_

**Kukai POV- at the same time…**

I walked into the classroom and I couldn't believe it…_Why is SHE here! _A pair of familiar purple eyes stared at me. She smiled…_What?! She smiled!_

"Hello," she said, she walked over to us and leaned closer to me, "You're gonna be sorry for last night." She whispered to me. She went back to her group of friends and my brothers looked at me, confused. The girls suddenly snickered and glanced at me, I gulped. Thankfully the teacher came in then.

**Ikuto POV**

"Good morning peeps!" the teacher said a bit too enthusiastically.

"Morning Nikaido-sensei." The others replied.

"Kay, let's do the role first and then I'll introduce the new students." The sensei said, gesturing at us. "Hoshina Utau!"

"Hai!" A girl with long blonde hair replied. I think I just heard Kukai gulp.

"Mashiro Rima!"

"Present." A girl with long wavy blonde hair said.

"Kahoko Eru!"

"Here!" Another blonde said. _What's with this class and blondes?_

"Yuiki Yaya!"

"Here!" the girl from this morning replied, just as excited.

"Shoko Ran!"

"Here!" a girl with pink hair and eyes said.

"Fujioka Miki!"

"Present!" the blue haired girl from this morning replied.

"Kamiya Suu!"

"Desu!" the last girl in the room said, she had green hair and eyes.

"Himamori Amu!"

"It's Hinamori sensei!" a girl which had just arrived said, she had short pink hair and golden eyes.

"Gomen Amu." Nikaido sensei apologised smiling. _Wait! Amu?! _I looked up and saw no one other than Amu.

"OHAIYO Amu-chi!" Yaya shouted, glomping her.

"Yaya!" Amu greeted.

"Amu..." Rima said, standing up and walking towards her, clinging onto her hand not letting go. Apparently she was use to this.

"Ohaiyo Rima." She replied. Amu finally sat down. I smirked, my table was right next to hers. _This is going to be a fun year.

* * *

_

**LPB: finally finished! This took me ages to right!**

**Kukai: please! Please let me change classes!**

**LPB: **_**asks innocently**_** why?**

**Kukai: she's gonna kill me!!**

**Utau: me?**

**LBP: only if u do the honours **

**Kukai: please R&R or else she's gonna kill me! There! Can I swap now?**

**LBP: nope, I lied :p…**


	4. Chapter 4

**LBP: sorry ppl! I hadn't updated in a while! It's cos I've been busy lately! Sorry!! Here's chap 4 and these are the ages of everyone**

**Amu- 17**

**Utau-17**

**Rima-17**

**Yaya-16**

**Miki-16**

**Eru-16**

**Ran-16**

**Suu-16**

**Ikuto-18**

**Kukai-17**

**Nagihiko-17**

**Kairi-16**

**Yoru-16 **

**Daichi-16**

**Kukai: you should be sorry! Especially cos of wat happens in this chap!**

**Utau: oh suck it up princess…**

**Kukai: what did you just call me!?**

**Utau: princess…**

**LBP:… I don't own shugo chara or brown sugar macchiato, but I do own the meaningless arguments between the two…**

**Kukai: it isn't meaningless! She kicked me there! U noe! 'there'!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

_Italics_- thoughts

**Nagihiko POV- Lunchbreak**

"Amu-chan!" I called to her, she was walking by with Mashiro-san, their lunches in their hands. "Want to sit with me?" I asked her, pointing to the vacant spots next to me. Mashiro-san glared at me, _what did I do? I had asked her as well hadn't I?_

"What gives you the right to call her 'Amu-chan'? You douchebag…" she told me.** (A/N: if u don't noe a douchebag is basically another word for jerk or asshole)**

"Uhh…" was all I said, after all what are you supposed to say after a girl calls you a douchebag?

"Gomen, Nagi, I promised Rima and Miki that I'll sit with them." Amu replied.

"Oh... that's okay. Tomorrow maybe?" I asked.

"Sure!" she said.

"Come one Amu, Miki would be wondering what's taking us so long, and I don't really wanna say that it was because of some lowlife." Mashiro-san said, dragging her away. _Well someone's jealous…_

**Ikuto POV**

I have decided to spy on the girls, _What gives them the right to harass others!?_ I was following the one with blue hair…_Miki, that's her name._ She sat down beneath a tree and glanced around her as if looking for someone.

"Amu, Rima! Over here!" she shouted waving to them. Both of them ran over to Miki and sat down on either side of her. _This could be interesting… I should get closer._ I climbed up the tree which they were sitting under, hopefully unnoticed.

"So Amu… spill." Rima said.

"Umm…" was all she replied. The other girl, Miki, looked really confused.

"What happened?" she asked.

"WE walked past one of the new guys and they seemed very intimate." The blonde replied.

"We're not! Nagi and I aren't intimate with each other!" Amu protested. The two raised their eyebrows.

"Anything you want to tell us? Any introductions? Should we have a sleepover to discuss Amu-chan's new boyfriend, and thus stay up all night thinking of how she could lose her innocence?" Miki asked, tilting her head at Amu.

"Miki!" Amu blushed bright red. "His only a… uh… family friend! And I don't plan to lose my 'innocence' anytime soon, I haven't even been kissed before! Geez!" she said. _Hmm.. she hasn't been kissed before… this could be fun. _The blonde and blue haired girl continued talking about plans for the sleepover, ignoring Amu's protests.

"Okay! So it's confirmed. Friday night at my place. Me and Rima will ask the others! Cya!" Miki said in one breath. The two of them left, leaving Amu by herself.

"So you've never been kissed before?" I asked her, jumping down from the tree.

"Ikuto-san!" she said, also jumping up. I frowned.

"Ya' know, you can call me Ikuto."

"Whatever pervert." She said, swatting her hand at me.

"So… they don't know about you and me?" I asked her.

"W-what about you and me?" she asked, starting to blush.

"Our relationship." I told her. She blushed even harder. _Aww how cute…_ "That you're our housekeeper. What were you imagining you dimwit."

She turned to me… "No, course they don't know. And you better not call me another insult or you'll be sorry." She said fiercely.

"Yea? And what will you do?" I asked, smirking.

"Oh, not me, Utau…" she told me smiling sweetly.

* * *

**Miki POV**

Rima and I had split up to find the others. I feel so hyped up about the sleepover! …*sigh* trying to find the others during lunchbreak is pretty hopeless unless you've arranged before hand to do something with them. They all either have to go to some club or they go torture guys. Most of the time it's the latter, and mainly it's Utau and Yaya, the rest of us just tag along. Getting some boys to do work for them was already going easy on them. What they usually do is go harassing others. I do feel a tiny bit sorry for Kukai though. Whatever he did to Utau, he was going to have to pay for it. Hard.

*Sigh* _Where the heck did they go. _I'm still aimlessly walking down the hallway…_ Ahh! I see them!_ Well not really but the hallway is deserted so I'm guessing they're nearby. It happens all the time, whenever one of them starts harassing someone, everyone else leaves, not wanting to be involved.

"YOU CRAZY WOMAN!' a guy shouted. _Hmm… it's started._

"What did you just call me?" I saw Utau growl, menacingly looking at Kukai who was against the wall. Yaya and two others of the new guys were there, Daichi and Yoru.

"I said, you crazy wo…OWW!!" he started before being kicked 'there'. SLAP! Yaya had also just slapped him on his face. I twitched, as well as the other 2. Yaya's slaps were hard. And do I mean hard! Every person who had been slapped before by her had a mark on their faces for at least two days. The sound of slap was still echoing.

"Yaya does NOT appreciate you calling Utau-chan 'crazy'!" Yaya explained, tilting her chin up at him.

"What is wrong with you both?! Just because I 'accidently' kissed you. It wasn't my fault anyway, if Daichi *insert twitch from Daichi* hadn't been chasing me…"Kukai trailed off, "or is it because it was because it was your first kiss? Was it? It was, wasn't it?" _What?? That guy kissed Utau?!_

"SHUT UP!" Utau shouted, fuming, at Kukai_. _I decided to save him. Why? Because I'm in a good mood.

"Utau! Yaya!" I shouted to them. 5 pairs of eyes spun to me. Kukai's especially looked relieved, whilst Yaya's and Yoru's face brightened up.

"Miki-chan! What's up?" Yaya asked me, in a totally different tone than what she said before.

"We're gonna have a sleepover at my place, Friday night. You gonna come? It involves something about Amu…" I told them. Yaya's and Utau's eyes both sparkled dangerously.

"We'll be there." They said in unison. _Great. Do I feel sorry for Amu?...nah._ _Hmm… now to find Eru, Ran and Suu, I'm gonna guess that they're in the classroom._

**Rima POV**

_Arghh! Where the heck are they? I've been wandering around for like 2 minutes, my knees are so tired! That's it! I'm going to get someone to find them for me. _I walked down the stairs to find some poor guy.

"Ichiro! Aki! Haku!" I shouted randomly. _The 3 guys in our class are usually around here… Arghh!!! Where IS everyone?! _"Ichiro! Ak..KYAHH!!"I had slipped down the stairs, again… I waited for the hard impact, but it didn't come.

"Mashiro-san!" a boy shouted. I looked down, wondering why I hadn't fallen. Two hands had grabbed me, trying to prevent me from falling. One was on my waist and another was on…

"AHHH!" I screamed, "Get your hands off me!" the boy let go of me immediately.

"Gomen Mashiro-san! I only wanted to help you." The boy tried to apologise.

"How does grabbing my breast help me!" I yelled at him, turning to see who it was. It was one of the new guys, the one who had called Amu 'Amu-chan'. I didn't even wait for him to respond. "You douchebag!" I shouted at him, "Don't you ever tell anyone what just happened. You hear me!" I threatened him, more for my sake than his. If the others heard about this, Utau, Yaya and Miki especially, they would do everything to either; a) make sure we get hooked, or b) interrogate me in every way and then beat the hell outta him.

"Ehh...Rima?" a familiar voice asked. _Please not let it be any of the 3! Please!_ I looked behind me, it was Eru. _Uh oh… Eru was worse than the 3, not only will she interrogate me and beat him up, but she'll then get us hooked. And as if it could get any worse, she's probably going to tell everyone!_

"There you are Eru!"_ Great… now Miki's here to. Note the sarcasm…_ "We're going to have a sleepover on Friday night at my place. Utau, Yaya, Amu and Rima are coming too." Miki said, very enthusiastically, breaking the awkward atmosphere.

"Sure!" replied Eru, eyes twinkling. _Here's what I am… screwed. _I walked off with the two of them 'happily' talking about the sleepover.

**Nagihiko POV**

_I got ignored…

* * *

_

**Ikuto POV- after school**

The six of us were walking home and yet again there was awkward silence…

"So…" Kairi decided to break it, "do any of you have dreams?"

"Sure! I want to be a famous soccer player!" Kukai piped up.

"What?" Yoru snickered, "No girl?"

"Yea, what about Hoshina?" Daichi added. _Hmm, I must have missed something._

"You crazy! She has temper issues." Kukai said.

"So? After all you did kiss her." Daichi replied.

"But that's your fault! If you weren't chasing me…" he protested. I tuned off, *sigh*.

"What about you Nagi?" Kairi asked, ignoring the 3 bickering.

"Umm… I haven't really thought about it." He replied.

"How about a girl? I was exploring the school at break, and you looked really comfortable with one." Kairi said, a hint of a smile appearing.

"N-nothing happened! She was about to fall that's all!" Nagihiko protested, a slight blush on his face. _Well that's a first…_ "What about you Ikuto? Any girl you interested in?" he asked hoping to put the spotlight onto me instead. If he thought that I'll help him, he was wrong.

"So what DID you do to the girl?" I asked him. He blushed harder just thinking about it and continued to be teased by Kairi who had put on an 'innocent' look. _What girl do I like? _I wondered, a picture of Amu suddenly came into my mind. _What? Why did I think of her? _I shook her out of my mind.

* * *

**LBP: finally finished! This took me yonks to type out!**

**Nagihiko: you made me sound like a pervert…**

**LBP: just do the honors ^^**

**Nagihiko: please R&R so you'll be able to see how Amu and Rima get tortured because of me**

**LBP: you make it sound like as if you're happy about it…**


	5. Chapter 5

**LBP: new chappie!! Hmm… I think out of all the chapters, I like this one the most XD… anyways… someone do the disclaimer pls…**

**Yaya: liLpAndaBear doesn't own Shugo Chara, Black Sugar Macchiato, Daihinmin, or rock, paper, scissors**

**LBP: but I do wanna know who thought of rock, paper, scissors

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

_Italics_- thoughts

**Kukai POV- Wednesday**

"Millionaire." Ikuto said, smirking.

"ARISTOCRAT!" Daichi shouted.

"Commoner…" an emotionless Kairi stated.

"Pauper…" Nagihiko said, slapping his head in a depressed manner. **(A/N: these are all ranks in a Japanese card game called 'Daihinmin' which means 'big loser'. The loser gas to do whatever the billionaire(the winner) wants. I dun actually know how to play it, I just read bout it somewhere)**

"D-daihinmin." Yoru stuttered, a horror of horrors look on his face.

I smiled a billion dollar smile. "How's this? You get to wear the girl's uniform and walk around the school for the rest of lunch."

His soul left him.

Nagi looked at me with curiosity in his eyes. "Where are you gonna get a girl's uniform?" he asked.

I grinned at him, "I'll be back in 5 minutes."

I walked over to the nurse's office and poked my head in through the doorway. A middle-aged man was sitting at a desk, he was wearing one of those doctor's robes as well as grey trousers. He popped his head up when he sensed me there, saw me and immediately had a corny grin on. _…They let gay people be nurses? _**(A/N: I'm really sorry if I offended anyone! But I couldn't think of wat could happen and this idea popped into my head. Sorry!)**

"How can I help you?" Man with Corny Grin asked. I had to think, quick.

"Uhh…a friend of mine had uhh… her 'once in a month' thing and it uhh... went on her uniform…" I said. I had counted on the nurse being a woman so I had all these names ready to use like 'sexy legs' but now that it's a guy…

"No need to say anymore…" he said, flashing me a smile while getting up from his seat to a closet labelled 'women'. He rummaged through its contents whilst muttering stuff like 'tampons, pads… stain remover…' I was sure my face gained a bit of colour, hearing him say those 'objects'.

"Ahh! Found it! Spare girl's uniform. Does she want a pad as well?" he asked, handing me the clothes.

"Umm… I'm sure she has one." I managed to say, blushing even more. "Thanks." I told him, forcing out a smile.

He winked at me, "Anytime."

I dashed out of there. _I swear! Never again am I going in there AGAIN! Even if I'm bleeding to death, I am NOT going in there._

I gladly went back into the classroom. "Here ya go." I happily put it in front of Yoru.

He put it on slowly while the rest of us watched in amusement. A few minutes later and he was still putting it on.

"Hurry up." Daichi urged him.

"I can't! This damned skirt id too tight" I had to agree on him there, but that hey, that's the fun of it.

Nagi started to have pity on him, "Ku…"

"Shut up **pauper**," I interrupted him, "unless you want to wear one too." I hoped he wouldn't, it means I don't have to go near that gay nurse.

He shut up immediately. _Phew…_

5 minutes later, after 10 million tugs and a few rips, the uniform was on.

"Time for the catwalk!" I said enthusiastically.

**Yoru POV**

_Oh please Lord, don't let anyone see me like this!!_ I walked out of the classroom and immediately received 100 pairs of eyes looking at me.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day." Ikuto complained, trying to hold in his laughter. The other 4 didn't even bother, they were laughing their asses off.

We went down the hallway, and I tried to ignore the stares. Daichi pushed me into the cafeteria. _Oh joy…_ The cafeteria was the main place where people hang around. We walked in and I drooped my head down, not daring to see the other people's reactions.

"Yoru?" a familiar voice asked, I looked up and saw none other than Miki and the rest of their gang behind her. "Why are you wearing the girl's uniform?" she asked

"*sigh*… you saw me…"

"Hmm? Why do you look so sad?" she continued asking.

"I lost a game and the guys made me do this… I don't look good in skirts do I?" I asked, crestfallen.

She gave me a weird look, "Uhh... do you really want to know?"

"Don't say anything." I pleaded, _never thought I'd plead a girl…_

"Hey!" Utau shouted from across the room.

"Uh oh…" I heard Kukai mutter. She did not look happy.

"Why are you wearing the girls uniform?! Are you insulting us?!" she yelled, releasing what it seemed her full anger.

"N-no." I told her. I smiled inwardly, _revenge time._ Trying to look timid I told her half the reason. "K-Kukai made me…" Her anger flared, Kukai's eyes nearly popped out. _Ready…_he turned half his body around, trying to subtly go leave.

"Oh? **Kukai** did…" She said, acting surprised and turning to him. _Set…_ he bent forward.

"Y-yea…" I replied. _Go!_ Kukai ran for it.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Utau yelled, running after him.

**Amu POV**

Utau's shouts faded down the hallway. With the occasional shout from Kukai. _I feel sorry for him…_

Yoru suddenly burst out laughing.

We all looked at him. He laughed so hard that he started rolling on the floor. A hint of yellow between the white, black, red and blue.

"Umm… Yoru? You're still in a skirt." I pointed out.

"Oh! Gomen!" he apologised, getting up. "Ahh… revenge is so sweet."

"Ne, Miki-chan." Yaya said. Miki looked at her quizzically. "What about Amu-chi **are** we gonna be talking about at the sleepover?" 9 pairs of eyes looked at Miki, except for Rima and me. _Honestly, could they have thought of a better time to talk about this…_

"Sleepover?" Ran asked, confused

"What sleepover? Desu." Suu asked

"We're gonna have a sleepover at my place Friday night. And to answer your question Yaya, we're gonna discuss about her new boyfriend." Miki told them, resting her arm on my shoulder.

"Miki! I told you we're just friends!" I pushed her hand off my shoulder.

"What? Amu-chan, what about me?" Ikuto asked pouting.

"Oh shut up you perve. There's nothing between us anyway."

"We're gonna be talking about Rima too!" Eru added.

Rima looked annoyed , "Eru, nothing happened, I nearly feel and he caught me."

"Sure thing… right Nagihiko?" Eru said, winking at Nagi, who blushed.

"So can you come?" Miki asked Ran and Suu, changing the topic.

"Gomen, I have to baby sit my cousin." Ran said.

"I have to work on Friday night, gomen Miki." Suu apologised.

"Oh, it's okay." She told them, slightly crestfallen.

Utau came back then, walking to us, wiping imaginary dust off her hands which were slightly red.

"Let's go guys, our next class is gonna start soon." Utau said. The boys exchanged glances as if telling each other to ask about Kukai. They ended up having to play rock, paper, scissors. Kairi lost.

He opened his mouth, then closed it again. "Umm…"

I took pity on him. "Utau, where's Kukai?"

"Oh, he went somewhere. He said he won't be back till for a few hours." She said as if she didn't care, which she probably didn't. We all started walking to our class. I dragged behind the group and Rima walked with me.

"Amu, can I go to your house today?" she asked.

"Uhh… today isn't a really good day." _She can't! She's gonna find out that I'm living with Kukai and the rest!_

"Please? I don't want to go home… my parents going to be fighting again." She begged me.

"Umm…"

She started crying. _Oh no…._

"Okay! You can come! Please don't cry! Here's my new address, you can come over at 4." I gave her a piece of paper. _Oh god… help me…_

"Amu-chan!" Nagi called from in front of us, "Those are fake tears."

"No they're not!" Rima protested, skipping ahead of me into the classroom.

* * *

**Ikuto POV- 3:55pm**

"Please stay in you rooms till I tell you to come out. Kay?" Amu pleaded.

"Sure." The others replied.

"But Amu-**koi**, are you sure? After all this is a good chance to announce about us." I teased, hugging her. I rested my chin on her head. _Mmm…her hair smells like strawberries_.

"W-who ever said you could call me that! Geez, I prefer you calling me 'Amu-chan' more. And get off me!" she stuttered, blushing. I smirked.

"Okay if you want **Amu-chan**." I said.

She looked at me, still blushing, then turned to Nagihiko with pleading eyes. He returned the glance and walked over to me, hands behind his back.

"What?" I asked.

Whack!I moaned, _not another dictionary… _

My legs gave way, I starting to lose my consciousness.

"Alligato, Nagi." I heard Amu say, before blackness engulfed me.

**Rima POV- 4:00pm**

_Wow… Amu's house is big. It must take forever for her to do the chores._

I rang the doorbell.

"Come in Rima! The doors unlocked!" I heard Amu yell from inside. I opened the door. "Make yourself at home, I just need to finish cutting these and then put them in the pot." She shouted from what seemed to be the kitchen as I walked in.

I sat down onto one of the couches, which felt warm, as if someone had just sat on it. I took in the surroundings. Right in front of me was a coffee table and a large T.V. To the left was a staircase and the hallway.

The door suddenly opened.

A guy with tousled brown hair walked in, his face was all bruised and there was dirt all over him. He sank gratefully onto the other couch, totally oblivious to me.

"Mmfgh… Amu can you get me some ice? And water would be nice!" He called out. Amu ran from the kitchen, her eyes grew wide when she saw him.

"K-Kukai!"

* * *

**LBP: Yay! finished this chap now i can go to sleep! i stayed up to type this up and now im so tired...zzzzzz**

**Kukai: what did tat crazy woman do to me?!!! my face is all bruised!!**

**LBP: zzz...**

**Kukai:.... so.... uhh....**

**Rima: do the honors u idiot...**

**Kukai: i was about to say it!!**

**Rima:sure...**

**Kukai: please R&R!!!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**LBP: nxt chap!!! Yay!! :p… there's gonna be a bit of OOC in this chap btw so yea… and I probably won't update be updating nxt week cos I've got my yearlies… how fun… *cough cough* and to clear some things up the main pairings in this are gonna be amuto, kutau and rimahiko my 3 fav pairings XD… anyways here's a question. ****Two guardians stand in front of two doors. One door leads to certain death, the other leads to your destination. One of the guardians always lies, and one of the guardians always tells the truth. You are only allowed to ask one question. What do you ask?? **

**Ikuto: u done talking yet...**

**LBP: nope... someone do the disclaimer. And pls. don't look up the answer and spoil the fun :P**

**Ikuto: if i do the disclaimer will u shut up**

**LBP: maybe…**

**Ikuto: liLpAndaBear doesn't own shugo chara or black sugar macchiato. Will u shut up now?**

**LBP: how rude…

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

_Italics- thoughts_

**Nagihiko POV**

"Amu can you get me some ice? And water would be nice!" we heard Kukai yell. The 5 of us were all in Ikuto's and Kukai's room.

"Hey! He's alive!" Daichi yelled, running out of the room.

"Does this mean we can go out?" Kairi asked.

Ikuto and I shrugged, "I suppose…"

"K-Kukai!" Amu-chan stuttered while we came down the stairs.

"Hey! Your alive!" Daichi shouted, running to him and patting him on his shoulder.

"Guys!" Amu-chan's face paled slightly.

I looked around the room and there was another girl other than her, sitting on the couch, she looked familiar. I feel my face redden a bit.

"Mashiro-san!" I say, surprised.

There was total silence, other than that of Amu-chan slapping her face against her hand.

"Umm… Amu, can I talk to you for a sec?" the blonde asked.

"S-sure, let's go to my room."

"Uh oh…" Kukai muttered after they left. **(A/N: he does say that a lot doesn't he?)**

__

_Mashiro-san and Amu-chan kept talking for at least 10 minutes before a shout from Amu-chan was heard._

"WHAT! YOU-"

_The blonde must've put her hand over Amu-chan's mouth. But why would she be surprised, isn't that Rima girl suppose to be surprised and then go all ballistc because she just found out that her best friend is living with 6 boys? In their class I might add._

**Amu POV**

"WHAT? YOU-" Rima cut me off by putting her hand over my mouth.

"Shush… not so loud, the guys will hear and then they'll probably tell everyone else." Rima whispered.

"You can't! You're too young…you can't leave us!" I sniffed, tearing up.

Rima looked at me and I could see tears on her face as well.

"I didn't want it to happen to me… but it did and I can't change it… Amu, promise you'll keep being my friend until I … I…"

I looked at her. _I've known her for 5 years. I can't imagine her gone…_

**Ikuto POV**

_Geez what was taking these girls so long… sure they good at 'the speedy transmission of near-factual information' aka gossiping... but what takes them half an hour!_

"I'm gonna have a look at what they're up to…" the rest of them look at me.

"I believe the correct term is called 'to eavesdrop', Ikuto." Kari said, pushing his glasses up.

I give him a 'whatever, I don't care' look, stood up and went up the stairs, to quote Kairi, 'to eavesdrop'.

__

I stood in front of her door and leaned my ear against it.

"Sniff…sniff…"_ Amu…_

"Amu…" the blonde was trying to comfort her.

I open the door ajar so I can see… Rima was hugging Amu. Amu's back was facing me, while Rima, if she looked properly would be able to see me.

She saw me.

_Well more like glared at me._ Then her eyes softened.

"Amu… your life isn't going to be over if I'm not here, you won't be lonely. There's still Utau, Yaya, Miki and the rest… the 6 guys your living with too… Kairi, There's still Utau, Yaya, Miki and the rest… the 6 guys your living with too… Kairi, Yoru, Nagihiko…" _did she just blush?..._ "…and look even your knight in shining armour is here…" she smirked slightly. _Uhh…knight in shining armour?..._

She was still looking at me with eyes that seemed to say 'I'm talking about you, you idiot.'

"Huh?" Amu asked, taking a step backwards to face Rima, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing…hey I'll be back in a sec." she says, then walking out of the room she whispers to me, "I heard what you said to Amu the other day at school under the tree."

"So… you already knew about her living with us…"

"Yea…and I also noticed that she acts differently around you…"

"Uhuh…" I'm not getting what she's trying to point out…

She looks at me skeptically. Traces of tears all gone except for a bit of smudged makeup stuff. **(A/N: they're like 17 so they've already started wearing makeup)**

"If you break her heart… I'll make sure you die before me." She threatens, walking away.

I am completely confused now… _I swear this girl talks in Morse code._

I walk into the room and see Amu sitting on her bed, hugging her red pillow, still crying.

"Amu? Amu-koi?"

She looks up at me and mumbles something. Her eyes are all swollen, and like the other girl, she has smudged make up on her face.

_What's this? No yelling or shouting or slapping or whatever for calling her that?_

I sit down next to her on the bed, turning her head to face me.

She continues crying.

"What's this Amu-koi? So happy to see me that you're crying?" I tease.

She ignores me.

"Amu…" I lift up her up her face and she finally looks at me, "you shouldn't wear makeup, it's messing with perfection…"

She blushes. "You perve!" she says, pushing me away.

_Aah… the old Amu is back._

"Amu-koi…" I act hurt.

She blushes even more, "Don't call me that!"

"But Amu-koi, you didn't mind me calling you that the last 3 times!"

"I did not!" she faces the other way.

"Amu…" I say more softly.

She turns to look at me. I suddenly realise how pretty she is. Her bubblegum pink hair and sparkling golden eyes. I lean closer to her, her eyes twinkling with the occasionally tear falling… down past her nose, past her lips…

"Ahem…" Rima pretends to cough, standing at the door.

Amu suddenly realises how close we are and she scoots back.

"Can you go back out for a while? I still have something I want to tell her." Rima asks. _Since when does she 'ask' me to do things?

* * *

_

**Yoru POV- while they were talking**

"So… Kukai…what happened to you?" I ask.

"Urghh… I don't even want to think about it. In short I got bashed…" he replies

"Pfft… by a girl." Daichi says trying not to laugh.

"Hey! She's probably a like a guy disguised as a girl." He protests. We all look at him incredulously, raising our eyebrows.

"You watch too much T.V." Nagihiko says.

Ikuto comes down then, looking a bit confused.

"So what were they doing?" Kairi asks.

He ignores us, his eyes looking as if he were in deep thought.

Amu and Rima come down a few minutes later.

"Bye Amu, remember bout the sleepover tomorrow." Rima says, walking out the door.

Amu waves goodbye and then sinks onto the couch next to Kukai. Seemingly downcast.

"What did Utau do to you?" she asked.

Nagihiko answered for him, "She bashed him."

"She hates me so much, I swear she's gonna be the reason for my death." Kukai states

"I see…" Amu replies.

"Why does she hate me so much? I did nothing to her!"

Daichi scoffs. "Nothing? You kissed her!

"He did what?" she shouts, sitting up.

" I said, he kis-"

"I heard what you said." Amu turns to Kukai, "And you wonder why she hates you… I'll ask her for y-OH CRAP! THE SOUP!"

* * *

**LBP: yes i know this chapter is short...**

**Ikuto: you spoiled th amuto moment shorty!**

**Rima: if i didn't, who knows what could be happening right now with your perverted thoughts... besides, remember we're trying to keep this T rated, feline...**

**LBP: the nxt chap. is gonna be about the sleepover! click the green button if u wanna know what Utau, Yaya and Eru r up to... i dun know yet myself so u can give me ideas if u want XD**

**Ikuto: who cares shorty!**

**Rima: Feline!**

**Ikuto: Shorty!**

**LBP: _sweatdrops..._**

**Rima: FELINE!!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

IM REALLY SORRY for the confusion i uploaded the wrong file and when i tried to fix it my computer kept on stuffing up so yea...

here's what it was supposed to be

**

* * *

LBP: WOOT! exams are over! I got 100% in music!! yay! no more till next year! YIPEE!**

**Amu: i think she's on a high...too many jellybeans...**

**Yaya: candy! where? **_***jumps up and down***_** where?**

**Amu: they're all in her stomach**

**Yaya: what?! none for me...**

**LBP: how bout this? do the disclaimer and i'll give u some**

**Yaya: LilpAndaBear doesn't own shugo chara! can i hav the candy now? PWEASE!!!**

**LBP: nope :p

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

_Italics- thoughts_

**Amu POV- Friday lunch at Seiyo High**

Rima sits next to me on the bench eating a chocolate muffin. _She's been staring at her muffin for 10 minutes now..._

"My lab results came yesterday..." she said suddenly.

"I...are you...are you going to d-" _I can't say it..._ "D-do you have ca-" _I give up, I can't say it._

Rima looks at me and nods slowly, tears forming.

"NO! It's not true!" I start crying at well. "The doctor's lying!"

"Amu... quiet down a bit, the whole school's going to hear."

I shake my head furiously, "They're lying Rima!" _It's not true!!_ "You won't die! You won't!" _My tears are overflowing, and everyone is probably looking at me right now... but I don't care._

"It explains why I've been getting dizzy...and why I've been feeling sick for the past few weeks...."

"NOO!" I yell, standing up. "It's not true. Rima, you won't."

"Amu-chan! Rima! What's wrong?" I hear Nagi's voice asking desperately. I wipe my tears with my hands.

"What happened?" _Ikuto..._ "Sounded like someone just died, or about to die..."

Rima stays silent, sniffing occasionally.

I meet his dark blue eyes. _Of all the times he tries to make a joke...._A fresh cascade of tears come flowing out.

"Amu..." Rima tries comforting me, standing up as well she put her hand on mine.

_I have 3 choices; 1-stay crying, 2-slap Ikuto senseless and then try to laugh it off, and 3-run. _I look at Rima, her eyes glistening with tears. She met mine, and saw what I was thinking. She nodded, accepting whatever I chose. Even though number 2 seemed quite tempting, I didn't do it.

I ran.

"Amu!" both the guys called after me. But I didn't stop. I didn't want to.

**Nagihiko POV**

Ikuto wears a confused look. I look around us. Everyone had stopped what they were doing, and were staring at us.

I look at Rima, who's facing the direction that Amu-chan had run to. Tears once again, running down her face.

"You go after Amu, I'll stay." I say hurriedly.

Ikuto turns to me, "And since when did you start telling me what-"

"GO!"

He goes. I turn back to Rima.

"Are you..." _Where the heck did she go! _I see a wisp of blonde hair behind the cafeteria and I chase after it.

"Rima!"

"Go away!" she sobs out, trying to run even faster.

She manages to run to the school garden before I catch up to her. I grab her arm before she runs any further.

"Rima, are you okay?" I ask.

She turns her face away. "Just go away, leave me alone... and who said you could call me my by first name anyway, just leave me alone..." she huffs, hands holding onto her side.

I shake my head. "I need to ask you something. Why was Amu-RIMA!" She fainted, and I caught her just before she fell.

I looked around for help...there was no-one. I look back at Rima again. _I guess I'll just have to carry her to the infirmitry._

"I guess the nurse isn't here." I mutter to myself opening the door wider. I place Rima onto the bed next to the large window. She was still unconscious. _God does she look cute like that, lying on the bed, her hair sprawled out around her..._I slap myself mentally..._what the hell am I thinking? _

I pull the blankets over her small body and brushed her hair out of her face. She starts to tremble and I hold her hand as to comfort her.

"Amu..." she mumbled in her sleep. Her body relaxes a bit, but then tears started falling down. I wipe them off and sit on the chair next to her.

10 minutes later, she wakes up.

"R-" I correct myself, "Mashiro-san are you feeling better?"

"Where's Amu?"

"Ikuto's looking for her."

"Oh..." she looks away.

I decide to ask her what had been on my mind for the past 20 minutes.

"Ri- Mashiro-san, why was Amu-chan yelling out things like 'that's not true' and 'they're lying'? Who's 'they' and what are they lying about?"

"It's nothing..." she mumbles.

"Nothing?" I ask incredulously. "Ri- Mashi- _*sigh* _can I just call you Rima?"

"Whatever. I don't care."

I sigh again. "Rima, Amu-chan was crying and you say that it was nothing. She was practically-"

Beyonce started singing...

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even make up a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I've been takin'_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo...._

"Are you going to pick up your phone?"

_...You know you're my saving grace_

She picks up, and the song, _Halo_ **(A/N: i do not own)**, stops.

"Amu! Where are you?"

She pauses, listening to Amu.

"Are you okay?"

Pauses again.

"Wait… what?" -She looks at me- "Oh. No, I haven't told him yet."

"I will... _*pause*_ …if you want."

She hands me the phone. "Here, she wants to talk to you."

"_Nagi?"_

"Hai?"

"_Do you like Rima?"_

"Uhh…" _what am I supposed to say to that?..._

"_As in like-like. Like love."_

I grin. "You lost me there at the second 'like'"

Rima looks at me weirdly.

"_Ha ha"_ Amu says. "_I'm serious though… do you love her?" _she asked emphasising the last 4 words.

"Y-no…I…er…." _I don't know myself…_I look at Rima. "I don't know…" I say finally.

"_Well if you do, treasure her while she's here. That's all I'm going to say."_ She hangs up.

_I don't get the language women use._

I give the phone back to Rima. She sighs.

"Nagihiko? I-I need to tell you something. I um...I… I have…"

"You have…?" I prod her along

"Ihavecancer."

"You what!" I stood up suddenly and the chair fell onto the ground...

Something suddenly clicks in my mind. I hear Amu's voice '_treasure her while she's her'_... '_while she's here…' She's going to die soon._

"Rima, that was what Amu-chan was crying about wasn't it"

"Yea…" She started crying again. My stomach felt uneasy…_why is it that I feel uneasy whenever she cries? It's been like this the whole day…_

"You're…going soon, aren't you?"

"Mmhmm…" Her tears flowed mercilessly down her face.

I felt like I should do something. Something to comfort her. I didn't know what though… I ended up outing my arms around her, it felt a bit awkward. What she did next surprised me… she hugged me back and leaned her face on my shoulder.

I froze for a second. I then started to pat her back. _Awkward much?_

She cries harder. _My uniform is going to be soaking wet after this…_

Her lips suddenly crashed onto mine… a sense of need in them. _But I suppose I could just send them to the dry cleaners.

* * *

_

**LBP:finished! **

**Amu: wow...Rima... i never knew u were so...intimate**

**Rima: shuddup**

**LBP: please R&R :P  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**LBP: chapter 8 is here!! Soz it took so long to update my teachers kept on giving me heaps of hw…XD someone do da disclaimer pls! **

**Ikuto: LilpAndaBear does not own Shugo Chara, there now go on with the story**

**LBP: geez talk about patience…

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

_Italics- thoughts_

**Amu POV- Miki's house**

"Miki! Do you have any candy? I have no more sugar in my system. I won't function properly!" Yaya grumbled.

Miki smiled back at her. "In the pantry there's a packet of sour straps."

"Thank you!" She zoomed out of Miki's room.

"Wait for me!" Eru yelled. I roll my eyes, of course Eru would want to go with her. She would be willing to make any excuse to go and catch a glimpse of Yuki, Miki's 21 year old brother. Just like Miki, Yuki had blue hair and eyes, and, according to Eru, he was 'super hot'.

Rima had sat next to me. She had asked me not to tell anyone about her having cancer. Utau and Miki sat opposite to us on a checker patterned beanbag.

They came a minute later, with Yaya cradling the packet and judging by Eru's expression, they didn't see Yuki.

Yaya sits on the other side of me with Eru next to her. Placing the packet in front of her, she leans forward, resting her hands on her lap, smiling at me.

It isn't a friendly smile.

"So," she says, drawing the word out.

I suddenly realise that both Utau and Miki have leaned forward as well, also wearing the same smile.

I squirm. "So?"

"Let's talk about Nagihiko." Miki says

"And Rima." Eru chirped in.

"Rima?" Yaya frowns, "I thought we were going to talk about Amu? Or at least that's what Miki said."

Eru smiles. "I saw something interesting the other day at school that happened between them."

"Now that I think about it…" I smile as well, glad the spotlight was on someone else. "a few days ago when you came to my house, I saw something between you and Nagi."

"What was that guy doing at your house?" Utau asks.

"I…" _Oh crap…I forgot…_ "I um… invited them both over that day…"

"Oh" She turns back to Rima, "So what happened that was so interesting?"

Eru launches into a story of how Rima tripped down the stairs and Nagi heroically 'catching' her.

* * *

**Ikuto POV**

_Where the hell is she? _I sank onto the couch, sure that I was going to be permanently stuck there for at least a year. My legs felt like lead. I've looked everywhere for her; all the classrooms, the mall and even the park. She was nowhere to be found.

Kukai appeared at the top of the stairs then, with tousled hair.

"Where'd you go?" he asks, yawning.

"Where did I go? Where were you?!"

He stretched, "I was taking a nap."

"A nap?" I ask. "How can you take a nap when Amu's missing!"

"I find it refreshes me." He replied, sitting down next to me.

"You were taking a nap when Amu's missing?"

"She's the same age as me… she knows her way around anyway." He said, shrugging.

The front door opens then, and Nagihiko comes in. His eyes staring at something invisible in front of him. He looked as if he were in a large bubble, in his own world.

"Hey Nagi," Kukai greeted, stretching again.

He kept on walking.

"Nagi." He called again when he realised he didn't reply.

"…"

"Oi, Lovebird!"

The bubble breaks.

Nagihiko jumped a bit. "What?"

"Lovebird." He said again.

"Hi to you as well Kukai." He replied glumly. He joined us on the couch which was now getting a bit crowded.

Yoru and Daichi came in from the kitchen, arguing about whether Lindt or Cadbury chocolate was better. Kairi was behind them reading, of all things, a dictionary.

_Amu's missing! Why are they acting all normal!_

Nagihiko frowns, "Did you just call me a lovebird?"

"Yup."

"Why?" he asks.

"Well you looked like as if the most wonderful thing happened to you and you're expecting to wake up and realise that it was just a dream." Kukai stated. "So I'm guessing you're in love."

_Well I never realised he was an expert on the topic of love. Note the sarcasm…_

"How do you know that you're in love then?" Nagihiko asked, his eyes clearly saying that he wasn't expecting much of an answer.

"Ahh…love…" Daichi said in a mystic voice. "To love is to destroy… love is a powerful feeling. Love: the irresistible desire, to be irresistibly desired…"

We all looked at him, it made sense in a way I suppose.

"According to the dictionary, love means a 'warm liking or affect-"

"Oh shut up both of you." Kukai interrupted, then, continued in a psychoanalysis voice, "You know you're in love when reality is finally better than your dreams. You were acting as if you were waiting to wake."

'_Finally better'?_

"Yea!" Yoru piped in, "Like when I first realised I love Miki!"

Daichi scoffs. "You looked more like an idiot to me. In fact, you still do."

I ignore them and look back at Nagihiko. He was back in his bubble. According to Kukai he was 'in love'. _No need to guess who he's thinking of. He had always called the short blonde in a special way, 'Riiiiiimmaaa…' the others he simply called them as if he was best friends with them like Amu…AMU! Where is she? _

"Have any of you seen Amu?" I ask, jumping off the couch.

They shake their heads.

I run to the door and yank it open.

"Where're you going?" I heard one of them shout.

"To look for her!" I shout back, slamming the door closed behind me.

**Kukai POV**

We look confusedly at each other.

"Isn't Amu at Miki's house?" Yoru asks, "I thought they had some sleepover."

Daichi snickers. "And how would you know? Ya stalk her?"

I groan._ Great… now I'm living with 3 lovebirds; Nagi, Ikuto and Yoru…

* * *

_

**Amu POV**

"What would you do if a guy comes up to you and asks 'Did you swallow a magnet too? I feel attracted to you.'" Yaya asks Utau. For some reason we were talking about how we would reject boys if they used pick up lines on us.

"That sounds nerdy." Rima said.

"Only a bit." Eru added.

"So what would you do Utau?" I ask.

She smiles. "I would pretend to look confused and say 'but you must have swallowed a north, cause I did and I feel that I'm repelling you." **(A/N: does that even make sense???)**

"Now that sounds nerdy." Eru states.

"How bout…Miki, what would you say if someone says to you 'You must be tired because you've been running around in my dreams all night." Yaya asks.

"I would say that I was running away, not around."

"Ouch." Utau flinches, "I feel sorry for the poor bastard."

"Utau, can I ask you something?" I ask suddenly.

She turns and smiles at me. "You just did."

I roll my eyes again. "Why do you hate Kukai that much? Is it because he kissed you?"

Miki and Rima have the same expression as I had when I first heard.

"No, of course not!" Eru's eyes twinkle. "I was there when he kissed her. It was love! Love I tell you! There was even fireworks exploding in the night sky, with the moon shining brightly on them and the stars dancing in celebration of this fated encounter!"

We all raise our eyebrows.

"You have too much imagination Eru…" Miki tells her.

"I don't hate him anymore." Utau said suddenly, "Eru's right in a way-"

"Ha! I told you! Love!"

Utau ignores her, " I don't hate him…in fact I actually like-"

"LOVE!"

"Shut up Eru." The four of us, excluding Utau say in unison.

"I don't think I love him Eru… I just really like him…"

_Huh…What's the difference?_

"Then why do you keep harassing him then?" Yaya asks, seemingly out of pure curiosity.

"Oh that," Utau shrugs. "It's just fun"

* * *

**Ikuto POV**

I lie on my bed, straining to hear a sound which would mean that Amu was back.

Nothing.

I look at the clock. _Oh for god's sake Ikuto! It's 4am! Go to sleep!_

I turn the other way, facing Kukai. He was already asleep. I never knew the day would come when I envy him. Especially when a certain girl was probably haunting his dreams.

Closing my eyes, I will myself to go to sleep.

_Come on Ikuto… it's not that hard to fall asleep… 1 sheep, 2 sheep, 3 sheep, 4 sheep, 5 sheep, 6 sheep, 7 sheep, 8sheep, 9 sheep, 10 sheep, 11 sheep, 12 sheep, 13 sheep, 14 sheep, 15 sheep, 16 sheep, 17 sheep…hey! That's how old Amu is! I wonder when her birthday is…_

I sigh again and give up trying to sleep. Whoever said counting sheep could make you fall asleep, if I found them…I would kill…

I walk down the stairs and sit on the couch which was facing the clock. _Why am I always thinking about her? I can't even go to sleep cause I'm thinking bout her…_ Kukai's voice fills my head. _' You know you're in love when reality is finally better than your dreams…"_

_I can't be. I can't be in love._

I watch the seconds go by and sigh the second time.

_Here's what I think… I am in love Hinamori Amu.

* * *

_

**LBP: yay finished another chap! **

**Amu: Ikuto how could u forget me!! And i never knew u count sheep...**

**Ikuto: ...please R&R *runs away***

**Amu: come back u idiot! *runs after him***

**LBP: i don't think we're gonna see them for a while...  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**LBP: imma back from the pool!!! And there was this dude perving on my friend! He kept on 'accidentally bumping' her in the pool!**

**Ikuto: is ur friend hot?**

**Amu: i heard tat! And I didn't forget what u did last chap!! *takes out chainsaw and runs after him***

**Ikuto: oh crap…*runs away***

**LBP: …i've been lonerised again…**

**Rima: liLpAndaBear doesn't own shugo chara, now go on with the story**

**LBP: what? can't wait to be with Nagi?**

**Rima: shut up…

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

_Italics- thoughts_

**Amu POV- Saturday**

Smiling, I walk down the road to our house. We had stayed up till way past midnight watching movies. Then we had started talking about when was the next time that we could have another sleepover, which ended p being Utau's birthday next week. Rima hadn't looked so happy, I could tell what she was thinking _'the next time…next time I might not be here…' _Miki had noticed her mood and asked what was wrong. She tried to look happier after that.

She didn't wear a very good poker face though. So I had asked her to come over again the afternoon. She, of course, agreed.

I open the wooden door to our house and not surprisingly found it unlocked. Ikuto was sleeping on the couch wearing only boxers…_ Bad Amu! Look the other way!_ The cushions were on the floor, having been all kicked off by him. On the table was what was left of their dinner last night, _empty cans, empty pizza boxes and oh…more empty boxes._

I put my bags upstairs and after changing into a comfortable tank top and a skirt, I start to make lunch. Even though it was still morning, I figured that by the time they woke up, it'll be noon and they would have an appetite as big a an elephant's.

I open the fridge. _Lettuce, cheese, tomato, onion …and mince. Well…hamburger it is…_

Taking all the ingredients out, as well as a few rolls, I start chopping the onion.

Something hard, and warm, suddenly slams into me. I shriek, and nearly chopped my own fingers off.

"Amu!" It was Ikuto, his voice was full of relief. "You're back…" He turns me around, grabbing my face. His face was only centimetres away. In a second, he closed the gap.

I felt his lips, light at first. His arms slid around me, his hands knotted in my hair. I froze. Then, I felt my own hands wrap around his neck. I had imagined my first kiss would be in a park or on the beach with the sun setting, not in a kitchen, and, not to mention with Ikuto.

His hands were moving from my hair and down towards my spine…

"Oi lovebirds! If you don't mind I'm a bit hungry here! And I can see a hamburger in the making!" A voice called from the stairs

I quickly stepped away from Ikuto, my face beetroot red. "Hai, hai Kukai. Just wait on the couch." I could feel that Ikuto was slightly disappointed. I turned away from him and finished cutting the onions, tears stinging my eyes. _Stupid onions…_

"Gomen Amu… I'm sorry for kissing you…please don't cry." Ikuto's voice was soft…and comforting.

_Doki…_

He embraced me again, his head leaning on mine. "Gomen…" he mumbled, over and over again.

_Doki doki doki…_

If my face could have gone any redder, it probably did.

"Umm… I-Ikuto?" I turned back to face him, but kept my head down. "You didn't make me cry, i-it was the o-onions. A-and besides…you didn't force me to k-kiss you."

He smirked. _I knew I shouldn't have said that._

"So you enjoyed it, Amu-koi?"

"I-I…"

"Hey! Hungry person here! Ikuto, do me a favour and stop interrupting her from making something precious and extravagant called 'food'." Kukai shouted from the couch.

"Way to ruin the mood Kukai." Yoru commented, walking down from the stairs with the other 3.

"Welcome back." Said Daichi, Yoru and Kairi.

"Did you have fun?" Nagi asked.

"Yeah, what movies did you watch?" shouted Kukai from the couch again.

I smile. "Thank you, yes, and we watched a mountain of chick-flicks."

Ikuto looked at me, then to the other 5. "Wait…you knew all along where she was and you didn't tell me?"

"Course we knew." Daichi said, "You just didn't ask."

"'I didn't ask?'! I asked yesterday!"

"But you asked if we had 'seen' Amu-chan, not whether we 'knew' where she went." Nagi replied.

"You guys are just…unbelievable." Ikuto said grimly.

Kukai grins, "Thanks Ikuto, we'll pretend that it wasn't an insult and take it as a compliment."

_Speaking of insults…_

"Hey, Kukai…"

He looked at me, still grinning.

"I asked Utau about why she hated you."

His grin faded immediately. "What did she say?"

_She loves you._

"Ask her yourself." I say.

"Pfft…as of I'll ask her that. She'll chase me around the whole school, tie me up around a tree, bash me, kick me where it hurts, and then she'll stare at my bruises and run away. Then that Haku guy from our class would come and help me. I swear that guy stalks me. He comes out a few minutes after every time I get beaten up by that woman, not that I call her a woman."

"Is that what she did last time?" Nagi asks.

"No, the last 2 times." Kukai replies.

I can tell that Nagi is thinking of the same thing as me, and as Eru would say, 'Love! Love!'

Yoru snickers, "Your lucky that Haku found you again."

I look up at Nagi. His eyes said that there was something worrying him way more than Kukai's total oblivious to Utau's feelings. _I have a feeling that this has something to do with a girl starting with the letter R and ending with the letter A._ He senses me watching him and gives me a weak smile.

I motion upstairs to my room. He shrugs and slowly gets off the couch, heading for the stairs. I start to follow him before Ikuto tugs me back.

"No fair Amu…you're letting him into your room even after what happened to us? Shouldn't it be the other way around? Us leaving them here while we go up…or do you need to be reminded of what happened?" He starts pulling me closer to him, one of his hands around my waist, the other stroking my thigh.

I could tell I was blushing a million shades of red.

"You can come with us then…as long as Nagi doesn't mind…" I finally managed to mumble.

Ikuto frowns. "I don't do threesomes."

"IKUTO! YOU-"

The doorbell rings. A second later, the door opens. _That person clearly has no patience…_

A familiar petite figure walks in.

"Rima! You're early!" I shout in delight. I could also see that Nagi's face brightened up considerably.

It was then that I realised something was wrong. She was bent over, her hands on her knees. She was panting like crazy.

"Utau…_huff huff _… is…is coming…_huff huff."_

"What! Here? She's coming here now?"

Rima nods, her body swaying before Nagi caught her. She smiled at him.

_She couldn't have found out!... Could she?..._ "Okay, all of you cept Rima, go." I demanded.

Rima held feebly onto Nagi. "Fine, Nagi can stay. The rest go."

They all go. Except Ikuto.

"I'm staying."

"Fine" I didn't bothering to argue with him. Besides his arms were still around me and, though I would never tell him this, it felt nice.

The doorbell rings again. I grip Ikuto's hand, glad that he had stayed.

"Amu! I know you're in there!"Utau shouted from outside.

"Come in…the doors unlocked…"

I took a deep breath, getting ready for Utau going off at me for lying to her.

She came in. Her face was red, and her knuckles were white. "Amu!"

"H-hai?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she shouted.

Ikuto held my hand tighter. "I…um…I thought that um-"

"There was a massive sale at the mall yesterday and you didn't tell me!"

"I umm…What? The mall? There was a sale at the mall?"

"You didn't know?" Utau asked incredously, her face turning back to a normal colour now. She noticed Ikuto and Nagi for the first time since she came in. Her eyes widened, then narrowed, seeing how Ikuto held me and how Nagi held Rima.

"What?" her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Are you guys an item now?" she asked all four of us.

"Yes, actually, we are." Ikuto said, surprising me, and pulled me even closer to him.

"Rima?"

Rima turned to her.

"Since when did you date?" Utau asked, smiling now. _Talk about mood swings…_

It was Rima's turn to blush now.

"Amu, would you mind going on a walk with me?" Utau asked, her mood changing again.

"Umm… sure I guess." I started to follow her before I felt a familiar tug.

"Amu…" _Ahh…déjà vu…_

"Fine, you can come with us." I cut Ikuto off before he could complain more.

His mouth started to open.

"And yes," I quickly added. "I know you don't do threesomes."

Utau rolled her eyes. "Come on… we don't have all day." I followed her out, and Ikuto followed me.

"Just like the ugly duckling following its mother." I heard someone say as we went out the door. _Daichi probably…_

**5 minutes later in the park…**

"What!" I shouted. "You want to know how to confess to Kukai?!"

* * *

**LBP: finished another chapter XD anyways im hoping to update sooner nxt time cos im on summer holidays :D**

**Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**LBP: …*glares at everyone***

**Ikuto: wat's wrong with her?...**

**Amu: her internet got capped **_**again **_**and now she has to wait 2 more weeks before she can watch the new shugo chara episodes, so she's dedicating most of her holidays to writing this story and another fanfic which she's starting on**

**Ikuto: and wat's wrong with tat?**

**Amu: she's not getting much inspiration**

**LBP: *in a monotone* I do not own shugo chara…

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

_Italics-_ thoughts

**Ikuto POV- Monday morning**

The smell of pancakes woke me up. Looking around, I saw that Kukai was already downstairs eating. The evidence? His bed was a complete mess.

I changed into my school uniform and brushed my teeth in 3 minutes and then strolled down the stairs. A big plate of pancakes was in the middle of the dining table, around it on smaller plates was a variety of diced up fruit, sugar, a jar of jam and a tub of ice-cream.

_Hmm…Amu's in a good mood. _I wondered what happened, and then smirked. _Me…that was what happened._

Amu was in the kitchen, washing a pan. Her back facing me. I walk up behind her, and put my hands on her waist."Hey Amu-koi."

Her blush appears. "G-get off me, I'm t-trying to do something here...go eat the pancakes or something, w-while they're still hot."

"I know something else which is hot _and _it involves mouths…" I pushed her against me. I kept one hand around her waist and the other 'roamed'.

"I-Ikuto! I-I said g-get off me!" her face was still red as a strawberry.

I started lifting her blouse up, slowly. She didn't notice. The only sound I heard was her breathing and the tap.

I reached over and turned the tap, taking the pan away from her and placing it in the sink. Now, I heard the sound of metal scraping on china. _Oh great…change of plans, Kukai's still here… _

I put my hand under her blouse instead, tracing patterns. She moaned.

I lifted her up onto the bench, her honey coloured eyes were looking straight at me. I placed myself between her legs and her arms wrapped around me again…

"Hey lovebirds, it's time for school, and in case you didn't notice the kitchen's connected to the dining room so I'm getting a full view of this. And it is _very_ disturbing watching this especially in the morning when I'm eating pancakes which has ice-cream melting on top."

I glared at Kukai. "So move then."

He licked his fork clean, placed it onto his plate ignoring me, and went back to our room.

I turned back to Amu, moving my head closer to hers…

BANG!

_Arghh! What now?!_

"Ah shite!I'm late! I'm late."_ Oh shut up Daichi, we don't need to hear this again… we hear it 5 times a week!_

He ran down the stairs in the act of still putting his socks on and managed to trip 4 times. He grabbed a pancake, slabbed some ice-cream on it and shoved it into his mouth.

"This 'astes ery gwud Amu."

She pushed me away, slid off the bench and sent him a fake smile.

**Amu POV- school**

We had just finished food tech. and we each had a batch of M&M cookies. Yaya, to our surprise, hadn't even so much as touched her cookies ever since she placed them in a blue gift box. Rima and Miki were walking with us to the next class. That was before we saw them.

Utau was dragging Kukai out to the school garden. Eru was skipping behind them while Ikuto, Nagi, Daichi, Kairi and Yoru tagged along.

Eru saw us and waved to us immediately. "Ohaiyo guys!" she smiled at us.

Nagi walked over to Rima, while Yoru stood as close to Miki as he could. And Ikuto smirked when he saw me, came over and placed his arm around my waist, pushing me closer to him. I had no idea why he was smirking, nor did I want to.

I looked over at Utau, a question in my eyes. She met my eyes and nodded slightly. I mouthed _'good luck'_ to her. When she asked me how she should confess to Kukai, I had no idea what to say, so I told her to just say what she felt about him.

We started to walk away before Utau called my name. I twirled around, a bit off balance considering that Ikuto had his arms around me. She glanced at Eru, Kairi and Daichi behind her. Eru seemed to catch the exchange between us as she walked over to us, dragging both of the guys with her.

We arrived at our next class. Normally I would be sitting between Eru and Rima, but Nagi swapped with me so I was now sitting behind them, in between Yaya and Kairi and Ikuto was behind me.

I turned to Yaya, about to open my mouth before I saw that she was blushing and staring down at her desk. Her hands fiddling. _I never thought I'd see the day when Yaya would blush…_ I turned to Kairi, about to start another conversation when I saw that he was blushing too. He was also staring, but at a blue box on his desk. It was Yaya's cookie box. _Wait…_ I looked at Yaya, then at Kairi. Then at Yaya again, and back at Kairi. _Oh great…I'm surrounded by lovestruck people… first Rima and Nagi, now Yaya and Kairi._ I face back to the front. Nagi was slowly reaching for Rima's hand, and she was pretending that she didn't notice.

_Ok…I love Nagi and Kairi as my own brothers that I never had... but it's downright unnerving watching them fall in love right in front of me. _I sigh and rested my head on my palm.

Yaya passes me a note. I frowned, _why would she need to be passing notes_, and looked up. _Ahh…Nikaido sensei's here. _

'_Are Rima and Nagihiko…'_

' '_dating'?, technically no, but yes, they do like each other'_

I passed the note back to her.

_'I see… what about you and Ikuto?'_

'_What about me and Ikuto?' _

_'*rolls eyes* everyone can see how his looking at you'_

I turned around, he was looking at my uh… curves, and smirked straight away when he saw me looking at him.

'_What about you and Kairi then?'_

She blushes bright red, scribbles something onto the piece of paper and threw it on my desk.

"Yuiki-san, Hinamori-san! Please do not pass notes during class." We both looked up, sensei wore his usual smile.

"Sensei." Yaya said, "We weren't passing notes, we were just 'participating in the discreet exchange of penned meditations'."

He wore a blank look. The rest of us, already used to her weird thinking ignored it.

The door opened. Utau walked in, dragging a stunned Kukai behind her.

"I said it!" Utau runs over and hugs me.

"What did he say?" I ask.

She looks at Kukai. "I still don't believe it…" the stunned Kukai said.

Utau rolled her eyes.

"Well come on…what did he say?" Eru asked excitedly.

"Oh...well...he didn't...he still..."

Eru dragged Kukai out of the room, came back in a few minutes later and pushed Utau out as well, closing the door behind her.

She looks at us all expectantly. "Well are you going to listen?"

All of us girls scrambled to the door.

"It's called eavesdropping…" Kairi muttered. Nikaido sensei was leaning in the wall, looking dejected. _Well he should be used to this_ _anyways, the result of having Utau in your class…_

I was next to Rima. "At least I'll be able to see them together before I…go." She whispers to me, smiling. I smile back and pressed my ear against the door. Everything was quiet outside.

Ran mouths at Eru, "What are we going to do now?"

Eru's eyes were twinkling madly. "We wait."

I shrug at her. Nothing's wrong with waiting. There was the sound of shuffling footsteps outside, then, again, silence.

I hear Utau gasp. "What was that for?" She's breathing hard.

"He kissed her! Desu!" Suu squealed in delight.

Kukai was breathing hard too. "Gomen, gomen! I shouldn't have…Eru said-"

"Eru?"

We all look at her. She smiles as us.

"She said that I should kiss you and…"

I don't really know what happens next. One minute we were bunched up together, planting our ears to the door. The next, we were all sprawled out onto the hallway.

Ikuto was right next to me in a second, helping me up. Nagi helped Rima, Kairi helped Yaya and you get the point of who helps who.

"Hey girls." Utau raises her eyebrows. Despite that, I notice two bright red spots on her cheeks and a sparkle in her eyes which beat even Eru's.

"Hi." Rima says, rubbing her head while holding on to Nagi for balance.

"Congrats." I smile at them.

"About time Utau-chan."

Utau glares at Eru.

"So…Utau-chan… when's your party going to be?" Eru asks, obviously trying to change the subject.

"What party?" Utau was now hugging Kukai's arm.

"Your birthday party! And this time everyone has to come or else we'll raid their house!" said Eru.

"Oh right! I was thinking that it could be on this Thursday night at my place at 6 and you can leave whenever you want. My parents will be visiting my grandparents then. And you guys can come too." She gestures to the 6 guys.

**Thursday night**

I walked down the stairs. I wore a sequined low-cut silver tank top which reached my thighs and black ¾ length tights underneath. Ikuto was lounged on the couch, he wore black jeans and a black shirt.

Once again, he smirked at me. "You look _sexy_ Amu-koi. Why don't you sit on my lap and we'll talk about the first thing that 'pops up'?"

"No thank you…" I sat next to him. "Where are Nagi and the rest? I thought it was girls who took longer than guys to get ready."

He moves closer to me… "Nagi and Kairi are outside with Rima waiting for Daichi, as for the others…well I guess that theory is wrong." He reached over for a choc chip biscuit on the table.

In the end we had decided that we would split up to go to Utau's place, since both Nagi and Ikuto already had their driver's license. Me, Kukai and Yoru would go with Ikuto. While Daichi and Kairi would go with Nagi, and they would drive Rima there as well. We would pretend that they had picked us up.

Daichi and Kukai came down. Daichi wore white ¾ trousers with a yellow t-shirt, and Kukai wore a baggy brown trouser with a white collared t-shirt. Kukai went into the kitchen straight away.

"Wow…Amu. You look very nice, you should dress up more." Daichi complemented. I looked at myself. _This is called dressed up? Seriously? These are more like my casual clothes… geez this guy needs to go out more and meet girls… _ "Well…cya at the party!" He left the house and a few minutes later, we heard the sound of tires.

Yoru finally came downstairs then, he was wearing…

Kukai spat out whatever he was drinking in the kitchen. "A tux! You're wearing a tux!"

Ikuto who had been eating while staring at me looked up after hearing Kukai's voice. He choked on the biscuit and started having a coughing fit.

"What's wrong with wearing a tux?" Yoru asked, looking down at it.

"Nothing…" I told him, "Just not to Utau's party…she's not a 'tux' kinda per-"

The doorbell rang.

"Umm…are we expecting anyone?" I ask.

All three of them shake their heads. I walk to the door and slowly open it.

A familiar brown haired man looked at me he was wearing a suit. I looked more closely at him. He smiles at me and my mind clicks. "Tsukasa-san!"

* * *

**Ikuto: why do you always ruin the mood?!**

**Kukai: whats sort of mood was that! in a kitchen?! **

**LBP: please R&R!!! :D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**LPB: new chappie :D my internet is coming back soon yay! Anywho… I do not own shugo chara in any way.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

_Italics-_ thoughts

**Kukai POV- 5:30pm...**

_Seriously?...Yoru wearing a tux?_ I wiped down the bench which I had spat water on when I had saw him. I refilled my glass.

The doorbell rang.

"Are we expecting anyone?" Amu asks. I shake my head and lifted the glass to my mouth, pouring the water in to drench my thirst.

She goes to open the door. "Tsukasa-san!" I spat out all the water again. "Tsukasa-san! What are you doing here?"

"You've all been forgetting to call me for 2 weeks now! You were supposed to call me every week! Remember, it was the second rule in the second chapter!" He exclaims and walked in. _Who said we 'forgot'? Maybe we just didn't want to call you._ "Yoru! You look so handsome in that tux! And Ikuto, and Kukai! Why aren't you wearing tuxes as well,your brother's wearing one? Oh and Amu! Have I told you yet? You look absolutely beautiful in that dress! And where's everyone else? Nagihiko! Kairi! Daichi! Your dad came to see you!"

"Umm…Tsukasa-san?... they've gone out. B-but I'm s-sure they'll be back s-soon."

I started wiping the bench _again_, and refilled my glass _again._

"Hey old hag!" Ikuto called in a bored manner.

"I'm no old hag! I'm only in my forties! That counts as middle aged!"

I lifted the glass of water once again to my lips. I swallowed, feeling the water run down my parched throat. _Ahh… much better…_

"Whatever." Ikuto pushed Amu back down to sit next to him, _very_ close next to him."You can go now. The rest of my…brothers aren't here anyway."

" Of course I'm not going to go so soon! I'm planning to stay longer, maybe even stay over for tonight! I'm staying for dinner at the least."

Water spilled from my mouth. _Why is the whole world against me drinking water!! And why the HELL is he even here!_

"I haven't eaten Amu's cooking for weeks! And don't mind me staying here for the rest of the night! I assure you, you won't even notice I'm here." he said.

_Oh great… I assure YOU that Utau's going to kill me._

**8:00pm…**

"Amu…this chicken and corn soup tastes amazing! And the potato! You cooked it for just the right amount time, soft but not too soft. Oh and if you don't don't mind could you bring out some sheets and a pillow for me later? I'll sleep on the couch. And also, can I have more soup?"

_So much for 'you won't even notice I'm here'._

Ikuto, our dad and I were sitting around the dinner table, eating. While Amu was in the kitchen cleaning up, she faked a smile. Her face was tense. "Sure, sure."

"Thank you Amu. You're such a great cook, you'll be a fantastic wife. I'll envy the man who marries you… in fact, why don't I marry you! Then we'll be one big happy family!" For some reason, when he said that he was looking at Ikuto instead. Trying to get a reaction out of him I suppose.

Ikuto was staring at the table. His eyes were narrowed.

* * *

**Rima POV- 10:30pm...**

Utau sat on the chair outside, her fists were clenched and she stared at the driveway. Miki walked over to her, slowly. "Utau…I don't think they'll be coming. Maybe something came up so they couldn't come."

I looked at Nagi, he shrugged. _Where could they be? We saw them only a few hours ago and they seemed perfectly alright to come. Excited even, for Amu. _

I held my hand out in front of Nagi. "Lend me your phone."

"Where's yours?" he hands me his.

"Left it inside." I take his phone and walk inside anyway. Half of the food was already gone, and most of the beer had been drunken. I went past the kitchen and heard Eru and Daichi's voices inside.

"Hurry up, Eru. The others will be back soon."

"I've never done this before!" Eru said.

"Well there's always your first. My first time was with this girl, we were dating and she came over one morning. We were bored and well…let's just say my mum walked in on us and got a huge shock. There were white stains everywhere. We were so into it that we didn't even notice her. We…" I stopped listening there. How could they even think of having sex in the kitchen at Utau's place. Sure it is a party, but that's just…just…disgusting.

I walked out and dragging Nagi back in with me. If I'm going to have to walk in on them, no way am I going alone! We stopped outside the kitchen.

"Here, come closer and I'll help you take that off and _then_ we'll be able to enjoy ourselves." There was a moment of silence, I didn't even want to think about what was happening. "Let me get a better look." Daichi said.

"No!"

"Fine, how's mine then?"

"Wow, it's really big." We heard Eru say.

"Nah, Eru's are big too, and hot…"

I looked over at Nagi, his face was blushing from overhearing this.

"What are you two doing in front of the kitchen door?" **(A/N: I know kitchen's don't normally have doors, but let's just use our imagination shall we ^ ^) **Utau asked, Yaya behind her.

"Um…"

"Utau-tan, I think they just wanted some privacy." Yaya whispered in Utau ear.

"No way am I letting you two make out or do ANY stripping in my kitchen! Go in your car or something!"

Nagi blushed even more. "No," I say "We're not the ones stripping, Eru and Daichi are, they're in your kitchen right now."

Her eyes narrowed at me. "Yea right…"

"It's true" Nagi gave them both a quick rundown of what he heard.

Utau's eyes had widened to the size of golf balls, she opened the door. "NO WAY AM I GOING TO LET THEM HAVE …pancakes…"

"Aww! Utau-chan why not? I'll share mine! Eru whined.

_Pancakes? _I looked around Utau. There were stains everywhere, but they were eating pancakes… my eyes wandered the kitchen. There were two aprons hung over a chair and an empty milk bottle. _Oh… _ The other five came rushing in from different rooms after hearing the commotion.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you letting them do what?" Ran asked.

"Umm…I...er…I'm not letting them…uhh…waste time eating pancakes." It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Is there something more important to do? Desu." Suu asked.

"We need to go to Amu's house now, and raid it!" Yaya told them.

Utau punched her fist in the air. "T-that's right! We need to find out why Amu hasn't come!" She dragged Yaya outside to her car. The rest of us quickly followed her out.

She hopped into the driver's seat of her black Volvo. "Well are you coming?" She was serious.

"Utau, don't you think it's a bit late to go?" I asked, hoping to dear Kami-sama that the others agreed. The three guys did, but the girls didn't, except Miki who didn't say anything.

"It's not that late, it's only 10 past 11." Utau said, her face was determined.

Nagi's car was parked behind Utau's. He was standing next to, an extremely worried look on his face._ If we went to their house right now, Utau would most likely see that Kukai, Ikuto and Yoru was there as well. She'll figure out that they live together and that Amu is their house-keeper._ "Drive." I told him, "I'll call her."

He nodded at me and walked over to his car. I dragged Daichi and Kairi and pushed them in the back seat, quite hard considering our sizes.

"Umm…Rima?" I turned around, the rest of the girls were clambering into Utau's car, but Miki was still here. "Could I come with you?"

"Sure…" she went in the backseat with Kairi and Daichi, I sat shotgun while Nagi was driving.

Utau's car had already left the driveway. "Drive Nagi. Drive."

"I know." He muttered.

We were a few meters behind them now. There were so many lights on. Street lights, car's head and tail-lights, the traffic lights…I felt dizzy. I slowly took out Nagi's phone which I was still holding on to. It read 11:14pm. I went to his contact list and scrolled down until I found Amu's name and I called her. It picked up on the third ring

"Hai? Nagihiko?" A deep voice asked. There was something familiar about the voice but somehow I knew I've never heard of it before.

"Umm… Amu?"

"Oh, Amu's sleeping right now. Who are you?"

"I uhh…" _who was this guy?_

"Are you Nagihiko's girlfriend? You're using his phone after all."

"I umm… guess I am…"

"Really? That's nice of him to finally find a girl… Oh sorry! I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Tsukasa, his father." _Nagi's father? So… he was Ikuto, Daichi, Yoru, Kukai and Kairi's father as well… and that would also mean that he was Amu's foster father…it really is one big happy family. Not that it's going to happy if I don't talk to Amu soon. _

My head felt dizzy again but I ignored it. I needed to talk to Amu. Now. "Is Amu there? It's really urgent."

"I guess I could wake her up." I felt even dizzier now…

* * *

**Ikuto POV- 11:18**

The stairs outside creaked. The footsteps passed our door, up the second flight of stairs onto the third floor, to Amu's room. There was only one person whom I knew that would go into a girls bedroom this late at night, excluding me of course. I got out of my bed.

"What are you doing?" So, I wasn't the only one that couldn't sleep.

"I'm going to see what that old hag is doing going up to Amu's room."

"I'll come ya."

"Whatever."

We creeped out of our bedroom. "What are you doing, you old perverted hag going to _my_ Amu-koi's room this late at night?"

"You're talking, you're just as perverted as him!" Kukai whispered to me.

"Nagihiko's girlfriend wants to talk to her." He held out Amu's phone. _Nagi's girlfriend? Oh… the short blonde._

The doorbell rang once again. I have a really bad feeling. Who would ring someones doorbell at 11:20 at night!

"Umm… should we go open the door?" Kukai asked.

"Go with the perverted old hag. I'll take the phone to Amu."

Kukai rolled his eyes. "You seriously are just as bad as him."

"I'm proud of you son! Just do whatever you need to and we'll definitely not disturb you two. Just remember, no babies!!" Kukai dragged him away.

I lifted Amu's phone to my ears. "Hello? Rima?"

There was shouting on the other side of the phone, but they weren't talking to me.

"Rima! RIMA!" that was Nagi.

There was also a girl sobbing. "Rima! Wake up! Please!"

"Mashiro-san!" Kairi…

I hung up the phone. They would obviously not be able to hear me over them. I heard a another girl's voice shouting now. It was Utau. She was outside, so was some other girls from the sound it.

"Amu! Open the door! I don't care if you're sleeping! Why didn't you come!" I pray that Kukai was smart enough to not open the door. If they came in now, we would all be screwed.

I reached Amu's door now, I was surprised she wasn't woken up from all that shouting. The door opened. Not the door to Amu's room, but the one downstairs. The wrong door. The front door.

* * *

**LPB: :D...**

**Ikuto: KUKAI! WHY THE HELL DID YOU OPEN THE DOOR! **

**Kukai: i didn't! it wasn't me!**

**Ikuto: yea right! great.. now we're both screwed. if u didn't open the door i wouldn't need to be beaten up by utau, only u would! she doesn't care whether i came or not! now i'm going to be beaten up too!**

**Kukai: =.=... u don't feel the least sorry for me do you?**

**LPB: :D pls R&R everyone and MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**LBP: tada! chapter 12! where everything gets revealed! well most of it anyway… I don't own shugo chara or ultraviolet by the stiff dylans! and happy new year peeps!

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

_Italics- _thoughts

**Yoru POV**

"Amu! Open the door! I don't care if you're sleeping! Why didn't you come?" Utau was banging on the door and I could hear the other girls were here too. _I wonder if Miki's here…_

The banging continued._ Oh for the love of god! Stop it!_

Someone opened the door. _Thank you!_

"Amu! Why di- KUKAI! Why are you here?!" _Uh oh…it wasn't Amu that opened the door…_

I heard someone sprinting down the stairs, and judging by the footsteps, it was Amu and Ikuto. _Now for the question…should I go down with them and face the wrath of Utau or stay snuggled up in bed. _I chose the obvious one and pulled theblankets up higher.

…

"Yoru get your ass down there!" Ikuto had barged into my room. The first time I had this room to myself and he barged in.

I turned to face him. "No thank you. I choose life." i pulled the blankets back over my face.

"Fine." He muttered, "If that's the way you want it, then don't blame me."

___

"Yoru." Utau scoffed as Ikuto dragged me by the collar down the stairs. "Why am I not surprised that you're here as well?"

Yaya, Eru, Ran and Suu were standing behind her. While Kukai and Tsukasa had their arms around a crying Amu. Ikuto tensed beside me.

"Umm…what happened? What are you talking about?" I ask, even though I'm pretty sure I could guess what.

Utau scoffed again. "'What happened?' 'What are you talking about?' Why don't you give me some answers first huh? Why didn't you tell me that you 3 guys are living together in the same house as Amu? Who-"

"Actually, it's '6 guys' Nagi, Daichi and Kairi live here too." I corrected her.

She glared at me. "Nice one Yoru." Ikuto muttered.

"Who is this man? Why didn't you come? And WHY Kukai, do you have your arms around another woman when YOU KNOW that I'm here and can see you!?" _Wow…she just exploded. _Kukai quickly let go of Amu and stood next to Utau instead, and the vacant spot next to Amu was immediately filled by Ikuto.

"Utau," Kukai pleaded. "I…I'm sor-"

"'I'm sorry'? Is that what you were going to say? And you expect me to forgive you just like that? Well I'm going to have to disappoint you! I don't accept!" she turned around, taking her leave.

"Wait! Utau!" Amu cried out. "Please, listen, I-"

Utau didn't turn back around, but she stopped. "No Amu, you listen. The truth, whatever it is, may hurt. But lies hurt even more."

And like that I knew their friendship was broken. The one Amu had told me she held dearly. It had ended. She sank to the ground. Ikuto knelt down beside her, wiping her tears off, and he embraced her, an embrace which was filled with his feelings for her. Love. I shivered, _eurghh…so lovey dovey._

I turned back to Kukai. He had frozen and was staring at the space where Utau had been standing a minute ago.

_She is a wave and she's breaking  
She's a problem to solve  
and in the circle she's making  
I will always revolve_

_And on her sight  
These eyes depend  
Invisible and indivisible_

_That fire you ignited  
Good, bad and undecided  
Burns when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet_

_Visions so insane  
They travel unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Ultraviolet_

_Now is a phase and it's changing  
It's rotating us all  
Thought we're safe but we're dangling  
and it's too far to survive the fall _ I thought how much that line fitted what was happening now…

_And this I know  
It will not be- _Ikuto picked up Kukai's phone for him.

"Yea…" he looked around at all of us. Ran and Yaya had managed to stop Utau so they were still here as well. "We're all here…"

We all looked back at him. He wasn't looking at us anymore, but concentrating of the phone call. "You sure?" His eyes widened. "We'll be there right away."

"Who was that?" I ask.

"Daichi, he said they're at the hospital. Rima fainted."

"What? Rima-tan?" Yaya exclaimed, "Where?"

"Osaka Hospital. They're in room 306. We're going now." Ikuto helped Amu up, picked up his keys and left. Kukai and I followed them.

"Oi! Are you just going to ignore your dad?"

Utau frowned "He's your Dad?"

I turned around. "No. He's _our_ dad. And yes, we are just going to ignore you, _dad_."

Kukai turned around as well, and walked over to Utau and the rest of the girls. He held out his hand to Utau. "You coming?"

Utau just looked at him, confused.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Eru slapped his hand away. "You don't deserve her. Go away. Come on Utau, let's go to the hospital."

* * *

**Miki POV**

We were in the emergency room. A man walked towards us, he was wearing a white coat, so I guess he was a doctor.

"Are you Mashiro-san's family?" he asks us

Nagi, who was pacing up and down the corridor, answered him. "No, we're friends of hers. Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's awake now. If you would like to see her, she's in room 306."

We found room 306 and Rima was lying on the bed inside. I rushed to her, "Rima!" She smiled at me and held my hand, reaching out her other hand to Nagihiko who took it. Daichi left the room taking out his phone, probably to tell Amu and the rest.

10 minutes later I heard many voices outside. They all seemed to say 'Rima'. The door opened. Amu, Utau, Yaya, Eru, Ran and Suu came running in, Daichi, Ikuto, Yoru and Kukai behind them. Nagi and I stood up, letting them talk to Rima.

Kukai kept his distance from Utau I noticed, he had been next to her whenever he could ever since Utau had confessed. The thing was, he looked like he wanted to be next to her but something was keeping him back. I walked over to where Ikuto and Yoru were standing. Ikuto ignored me but Yoru face had brightened up.

I decided to ask Yoru since he would most likely answer me. "Um... did something happen between Kukai and Utau?"

"Oh…" his face didn't look very bright anymore. "Utau had a fight with them."

"Them?"

"Amu and Kukai." Ikuto said, he wasn't looking at me when he said not, nor Rima, he was looking at Amu. Not in the perverted way but a caring way. "She found out something and she didn't take it very well and so when they tried to explain to her she just shouted at them."

"Oh…" As much as I wanted to know more, I didn't ask anymore. It was something between them, and not me.

Rima propped herself up on the hospital bed. She looked as if she wanted to say something. Nagi held her hand again and squeezed it softly. "Um…guys, I want you to know someone…I…" Nagi squeezed hand her again. "I…umm have cancer…"

"What!" they were shouting again. 10 minutes later they finally calmed down. It was surprising that nurses didn't come and tell us to shut up.

"Nagihiko." Suu pronounced each syllable of his name slowly. "You better treat Rima even more nicely. Rima, if he ever, _ever _does anything to upset you, just tell us and he will be a dead man. Desu." Rima smiled and Nagi chuckled nervously. I've never seen Suu actually fighting or shouting at anyone so I suppose she wasn't all that keen or good at doing those stuff.

"You better not do anything Nagi," Amu said. "When she gets angry, even we can't stop her." Nagi laughed nervously again.

Utau didn't find it very amusing. "Y'know Nagihiko, Suu is worse than be when she's fired up."

He stopped laughing. "Oh…"

A doctor came in holding a clipboard, the same one who told us where Rima was.

"Is she okay?" Eru asked.

"Mashiro-san is in quite a stable condition. About her sickness…" He looked down at his clipboard.

"We already know… she has cancer." Ran said. It was all quiet.

The doctor broke the silence. "Cancer? Mashiro-san doesn't have cancer. She has a virus, yes, but she doesn't have cancer…Who told you that?"

* * *

**LBP: sorry that this chapter was short!! i'll make the next one longer i promise!!! please R&R and check out my new story 'Hold On Tight'!!**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**LPB: ok guys I hav a question, do u want daichi to end up with eru or ran?**

**Daichi: ur asking them to chose who i will love?...**

**LPB: yup**

**Daichi: don't i get a say in this?**

**LPB: nope**

**Daichi: what! **

**LPB: n-o-p-e nope**

**Daichi: *glares at liLpAndaBear* fine. u guys better chose carefully.**

**LPB: oh and this will probably be the 3****rd**** last chapter ^^ ****and this chapter sorta copies black sugar macchiato a bit again**

**liLpAndaBear does not own shugo chara or black sugar macchiato!  


* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

_Italics- _thoughts

**Normal POV**

"She doesn't have cancer?" Amu asked.

"No…Mashiro-san only has a virus. She's already been given some treatment and should be fine to go, but you can stay a overnight it you want, it's pretty late."

"Rima…" They all turned to her.

"Y-yea?"

"Why did you say you have cancer?!" Eru asked, her voice rising.

"W-well the doctor gave me my lab results back a-and it said that I did…"

"By any chance do you have the results with you?" the doctor asked.

"Y-yes… here." Rima handed an A4 envelope to him.

The doctor opened the envelope. "Ah…like I thought…the lab results came from the laboratory in Ibaraki…"

"What's wrong with that?" Nagihiko asked.

"They have a habit of mixing up the lab results and sending them to the wrong patient." The doctor said in 'a matter of fact' tone.

"So…I don't have cancer?" Rima asked her eyes starting light up.

"Heavens no…unless you have testicular cancer. Which it says in here that you do." The doctor gestured to the pieces of paper in his hand.

"Oh…" Rima said. "Guess what?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" Ran asked.

"I don't have cancer!" she shouted, smiling.

* * *

**Kukai POV**

1 left the hospital room leaving Rima and Nagi in there _and I do not want to know what they're doing. _Apparently Ikuto, Kairi, Yoru, Daichi and all the other girls felt the same. We headed to the waiting room.

"Hey you guys want something to drink? I'm gonna go to the vending machine downstairs." Yoru asked. Trust Yoru to break the awkward silence.

"Sure, I'll come with you." Ikuto and Kairi said.

Daichi looked at me and then at Utau who was still slightly glaring at me. "I'm coming too!" He jogged up to them.

I looked at Utau. She turned around when she saw me looking at her, facing her back at me. "Oi wiat up!" I called after them, running to catch up.

***

"Hey, I remember you said once that Dad always flew to work in Singapore." Ikuto said to me

"Yup."

But isn't Dad in Canada selling furniture?" Daichi asked

"No, Dad's a doctor." Yoru said. "He's in Africa, saving people."

"No, don't you remember? He's in New York visiting his parents." Kairi said.

Ikuto sighed, "So he's been telling us all these excuses to us. We don't understand him at all…"

"Yea." Yoru agreed, "Are we even his sons..."

Daichi suddenly stopped walking.

"Move it Daichi." Yoru muttered. He didn't move. I looked up. Utau was standing 3 metres away, glaring at me.

"Um…guys, somebody thinks I haven't cleared up things. How do you guys think I should talk about such a… complicated matter?" I asked them.

I turned to . "Ah! I need to practice the dance!"

"Practice what dance?"

"Ballet." He pretended to one of those ballet dance moves where you twirl around with your hands above your head, and then ran away. _Ballet my ass…_

I turned to Daichi. He looked away. "Ichiro! Hey!" he ran in the direction he was looking. I looked to who he was running to. There was no one there.

I turned to Yoru. He put his hand in his pocket and took it out again, pretending that his hand was a phone. He lifted his hand up to his ear. "Hello? Oh…phone. I see… I see. Okay. I'll now, okay. " He walked away.

I turned to the last one standing next to me, Kairi. He patted my back. "I'll support you."

"Kairi, phone." Yoru was back with his 'phone'.

"Hello?" Kairi talked into the 'phone'. "I'm busy!" he pushed the so called phone away.

Yoru slapped Kairi. "Do you want to be killed? Let's go." He dragged Kairi away, back to the waiting room I suppose.

I started to follow them hoping that Utau wouldn't notice.

"Kukai. Why didn't you clarify things?" She asked. "I'm giving you a final chance to explain."

I turned back, "There's nothing to explain. Ikuto and them are my brothers, and if I live with them for a whole year we'll be able to inherit our dad's money."

"So you're doing this all for the money. Did you even think about my feelings?"

"Why do I have to explain every word I say? It's like 2 in the morning. I'm tired." I told her.

" 'Tired'? So being with me makes you tired?"

"No…I didn't mean it like that."

"If you don't won't to explain it, then fine. Suit yourself." She started to walk away.

" Oi! What do you mean 'suit yourself'?"

She sighed. "Since you don't want to explain, why are we even together?"

"Okay, fine, you want to break up right? Let's break up then. Your loss."

"Fine. Bye." She started walking away

"I…" She'd gone.

* * *

**Amu POV**

We were in the waiting room with Rima she had wanted to get off the bed and look at something other than white walls, hospital beds and the medical appliances. All the guys had left but the 7 of us stayed. I sat next to Rima, and judging by the clock on the wall it was nearly 3am.

"Amu, why didn't you tell us about those six guys?" Utau asked

"I…I thoug-"

"Yea, why did you hide it from everyone?" Eru asked

"I-"

"Why didn't you tell us anything? Desu?" Suu asked.

I stood up. "I'm sorry. I just thought that it shouldn't be told to everyone by me…"

"She didn't hide it from everyone." Rima said, standing up. "I knew it too."

"Well why didn't _you _tell us then?" Eru asked. Rima didn't say anything. "I think that everything we've ever said about the six brothers, Rima and Amu must have gone and told them about it."

"Yeah."

"We didn't!" Rima protested.

"And that was why Rima was trying to stop us from going to their house earlier weren't you? You knew that if we went we'd see Ikuto, Kukai and Yoru there." Yaya said.

"I think so too." Eru agreed with her.

"Yeah…" Ran said.

I looked at Rima, she looked depressed again.

"Have you finished talking yet?!" Miki shouted, to Eru and Yaya mainly. "We said once that we would care about each other's feelings. Is this how you do it? Have you ever thought about Amu- chan's and Rima-chan's feelings? It's normal to have secrets between people! The only people who can't take having secrets only have themselves to blame!"

"Miki…" Rima and I said.

She walked over to us. "Rima, Amu, don't stay here. Let's go! I'll call Yuki to drive us back." She dragged us away, while the other girls just watched us.

***

"Miki...it's my fault, don't blame the others. It was my fault for not telling them. It's normal for them to be angry…" I told her, she seemed a bit calmer now. Her brother, Yuki was driving all 3 of us to my house.

"Amu-chan, if I were you I would have done the same. You cared about those 6 guys' feeling, that's who you are, you care about others. If those girls can't understand that then they aren't really good friends." Miki said.

"Hey girls, this is your stop." Yuki stopped the car in front of my house. He turned to the 3 of us sitting on the back seat. "Pay up." He held his palm out.

"Here ya go." Miki slapped his hand, which turned white when she lifted her hand up from his.

"Thanks sis." He muttered.

"Anytime." We got out of the car and Yuki drove away. The lights were on inside the house so I guess they were all still awake. I led them to the door opened it with my key, and walked in.

I caught a brief glimpse of the kitchen and the 6 guys sitting on the couches before someone with dirty brown hair threw themselves at me that nearly knocked me to the floor had not Miki and Rima been behind me supporting me up.

"Amu! Their being mean to me! They said I have to go!" Tsukasa-san let go of me and saw Rima and Miki behind me. "Oh! Hi, how are you? You must be Rima the one they said that had to the hospital, they said you were below the average height but I never knew you would be that…" Rima glared at him. "uh…would be that…uh…pretty. And you are…?" he asked looking at Miki.

"Miki, Fujioka Miki."

"Oh! Hi I'm Tsukasa. I'm their father, of course, you know would know all about me. I'm sure my _darling_ sons would have told you all about me."

"Umm…." Poor Miki, she didn't know what to say.

"Actually Dad, we haven't told _anyone_ about you." Yoru spoke up.

Tsukasa-san wore a horrified look. "What!"

"We haven't told anyone about you." Daichi repeated Yoru's' words.

"See, Amu! They're being mean to me!" he wore a puppy-faced look, and clung onto my hand.

"Uh…" now I didn't know what to say.

"Get off her old perverted hag." Ikuto pulled Tsukasa-san off me, pushed him outside and locked the door.

"Hey! Let me in! I demand you let me in!" Ikuto ignored him and pulled me to the couch, pulling me down to sit on his lap.

I tried to stand up but he pushed me back down again wrapping his arms around my waist. I tried to wriggle free. "Hey Amu-koi," he whispered in my ear, "We still haven't talked about the first thing that 'popped up', remember?" I stopped wriggling and elbowed him. "Amu-koi, that wasn't nice." His arms around me tightened.

I looked around, hoping that a dictionary was handy around Nagi's reach. To my luck there was, it was on the kitchen bench right behind him. Why there was one in the kitchen? Don't ask me, ask Kairi. I tried to catch Nagi's eyes but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Kukai, everyone was…and he was staring at his lap. Now that I think about it, he hasn't said anything since I came, that was strange, for him. He would have been the first one to insult Tsukasa-san…

"Kukai, are you alright?" I asked.

He didn't look up from his lap. "We broke up…Utau and I… we broke up."

"Oh…" second time today I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say 'I understand how you feel' cause I didn't.

"You'll need to do something pretty extraordinary to make her forgive you…" Rima said from next to Nagi. I was about to ask her how she knew what happened, but then Miki probably told her when Ikuto was trying to molest me.

"You know what you need?" Miki's eyes were suddenly sparkling. _I dread to think what Miki's sudden idea is._

"What?" Kukai asked, not really caring.

"You need a list, a list of things that you should know about us girls so you won't do stupid things anymore." She said

Daichi coughed "'won't do stupid things anymore.'?"

Miki ignored Daichi completely. "It should be called…'What Guys Should Know About Girls'…yep that sums it up. Rima, Amu, wanna help make the list?"

"Kay." Rima says. They both look at me then, waiting for my answer.

"Um…sure…"

* * *

**LPB: anyone got any ideas what to add in the list? ^^ please R&R! and remember to say who you want daichi to end up with XD**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**LPB: thanks to everyone who reviewed especially -holic, Dawnheart and RimaxNagihiko1 for giving me ideas ^^**

**Daichi: so who do I end up with?**

**LPB: u'll know when u read it  
**

**Daichi: fine…**

**liLpAndaBear doesn't own shugo chara!

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

_Italics-_ thoughts

**Amu POV- Saturday morning…**

It was now Saturday, 2 days after Utau found out about us, and 1 after Miki said she'll help Kukai to get back together with Utau. I had dreaded her idea at first, but now reading The List I agreed with Rima that it might actually work. True, some of the points had nothing to do with helping them get back together but it could help him in the future. Miki had locked herself, Rima, and me in _my_ room ever since we came back from school. Occasionally letting us out to get some food, she didn't let me out to cook a proper dinner last night so the guys had to order out again.

When Miki finally thought that The List was good enough she let us out, and told all the guys to wait in the living room. Kukai, Kairi, Nagi and Yoru were sitting on the couches while Daichi was sitting on the armrest and Ikuto was leaning against the wall. They all looked at us as we entered the room, except for Kukai who still looked slightly depressed.

"And so the prisoners are set free…" Nagi murmured.

Miki held the piece of paper in front of her. "Even though this is for Kukai mainly it will sure do you all good listening to this. Ahem… 'What Guys Should Know About Girls'; '#1: Don't EVER lie to us, we always will find out and always will remember what you did. #2: If you did something wrong, apologize. Even if you didn't, do it anyway. #3: You did something bad. She seems cool with it. She's not (see directly above). #4: We love it when you hug us from behind and whisper in our ear.' That was Amu-chan's idea by the way…"

I blushed, "It was not!" Ikuto smirked at me, walked over to me and hugged me from behind.

"You could've just asked Amu-koi…" he whispered, making my face turn redder.

"Anyway, continuing on, '#5: Every girl should eventually get three things from her boyfriend- a stuffed animal, one of his sweatshirts or hoodie's, and a _really_ pretty piece of jewellery. #6: If we're not talking to you, we secretly want you to talk to us first. #7: If you p*** us off, do something creative, don't give us the usual 'sorry, I won't do that again' bull crap. #8: Saying something sweet might get you off the hook; but doing something sweet will almost always get you off the hook' and number 9; 'Every time you smile at us, it may mean only a little to you, but it means the world to us.'" Miki took a deep breath.

"Well that's interesting…" Yoru said under his breath.

"I'm not finished yet, don't interrupt. That wasn't even half the list. '#10: If you're-" Someone's phone rang. Miki glared at everyone, trying to find the source of the sound. The ringtone sounded familiar…

"Umm…Miki… that's your phone." I whispered to her.

"Huh?... Oh right. Here, finish reading this." She handed the piece of paper to Kukai, dug her phone out of her pocket and she went outside to our porch, for privacy I assume. I watched the 6 guys scan their eyes over the piece of paper. Even without looking at the paper I remembered the rest of the points.

'_#10: If you're talking to a female friend of yours, pull your girlfriend closer. It'll make her feel secure that you love her more than the other girl._

_#11: Remember, we girls are pretty, but yours is the prettiest._

_#12: Get a watch!_

_#13: 'Fine' is never an appropriate when we ask you how we look._

_#14: You should never tell us what to do. Ever._

_#15: It's cheating as soon as you're doing something with her that you wouldn't want her to see, hear, read…_

_#16: We only ask cause we care_

_#17: At sleepovers, if you wonder what we talk about, quit worrying. It really is only you._

_#18: Not all blondes are b******. Some are cool. (eg. Utau, Rima and Eru)_

_#19: NEVER call us fat or tease us about our weight._

_#20: We get mood swings…often.' Sad isn't it? That I remember all this…_

Miki came back in. "Who was it?" I asked.

"Utau." Miki replied. Kukai looked up. "She wanted to meet Rima and me at the corner café, now."

"Oh...she didn't ask me?" _I felt hurt, I guess she still hasn't forgiven me._

Miki shook her head slowly, and Kukai's head slumped back down. "We'll be back in an hour or so." Rima and Miki headed to the door. Miki's eyes were sparkling again…

"Hey! What are we supposed to do?!" Daichi called out.

"Think of some ideas, duh, what else?" Miki shouted from outside. And the two left.

"So Amu…what do you know about Utau?" Daichi asked.

"Umm…nearly everything." _That's how much a friend should know about them isn't it…._

"Define 'everything'." Ikuto said.

"Well, her likes and dislikes, what she's allergic to, how she acts, when she's most likely to get mood swings and other stuff." I told him.

"How would you know when she she's most likely to get mood swings?" Yoru asked curiously.

"We talk."

"So what if you talk?"

"We talk about…um… girl stuff."

"'girl stuff'" Yoru looked confused now.

"You know…girl stuff." _He has such an innocent mind compared to a particular brother of his…_

"No…I don't know…"

"Uh…" _how can I say this without Ikuto making another comment about it…_

"It's called periods Yoru." Ikuto said bluntly.

"…"

"So…uh...Amu-chan…uh, what are Utau's likes and dislikes?" Nagi asked.

"Well…she likes roses, ramen, boiled eggs, parties, tigers, getting revenge, and she likes seafood. She hates rats, broken promises, being woken up, sluts, cheesy pick up lines, people who think they can sing well and hypocrites. She's allergic to a whole heap of stuff. Oh, and right now I think Kukai is at the top of both her likes and dislikes lists."

"Okayyy, how bout we plan a date for them?" Nagi asked everyone.

"Sure!" Daichi and Yoru said, while the rest of the guys just shrugged.

Kukai sighed, "I don't think Utau would come…"

"We'll make sure she does. Come one, more enthusiasm would be appreciated." Yoru said, trying to sound encouraging.

"I'm going make lunch first and leave you guys to plan their date." Secretly I agreed with Kukai, I didn't really think Utau would come either but then…she might.

* * *

**Rima POV**

Miki dragged me closer to the door. Her eyes were sparkling, _she's hiding something..._

"Hey! What are we supposed to do?!" Daichi shouted

"Think of some ideas, duh, what else?" Miki replied. We we're out of the house now, on their driveway.

I stopped walking, "Ok Miki, spill. I'm sure that Utau didn't call you just so we could have a cup of tea together and then everything will be alright."

She stopped walking as well. "No, but your guess was close." She was still smiling. "Utau-chan said they'd done a bit of thinking about what I said to them. She said I was right and that they should have thought about you and Amu-chan's feelings. They don't know how to apologise so they thought that we should hold a surprise party for Amu-chan since her birthday's next week. They wanted us to help organise it."

"Oh, okay…" _so they've forgiven us already?…_ We kept on walking when Miki's phone rang again. The ID said it was Yoru. _How did he get her number?..._

"What?" She asked into the phone. "A date? Tomorrow at 12?" _He wants to go on a date with her?_ "Okay." She hung up.

"Are you and Yoru dating?" I asked.

She blushed. "Y-yes…"

"When did you start dating him?"

"A-a few d-days ago, he a-asked m-me out… how did you k-know?"

"Just then, when you were talking to him on the phone. He asked you out on a date."

"What! He wasn't asking me out on a date! He was asking about Utau. The others wanted to make her and Kukai go on a date together, so they'd make up." Miki said, flustered.

"Well you just told me that you were going out. Anyway, we're here." I pointed to Utau and the rest inside the café, Yaya was waving at us.

* * *

**Daichi POV- Sunday morning…**

"You'll be fine. Just remember what you need to do." I told Kukai. It was nearly 12.

"You remember the plan right? Go over to her house with the roses. Tell her that you're sorry, you love her and that she looks beautiful. Then drive to the ramen shop which is next to the cinemas and buy the seafood flavoured ramen for her as well as a plate of boiled eggs. Then go to the movies with her, after the movies go have a walk in the park. Lastly drive her back home." Yoru said.

Kukai gulped. "Okay, pick her up, lunch, movies, park and drive her back home."

"Remember to walk her to the door when you drop her off." Nagi said.

He nodded, and we pushed him out the door. "Good luck." I shouted to him. We watched him drive away.

"Guys! Lunch is ready!" Amu called from the kitchen. I smiled, we we're yet to tell her what the plan was.

***

"So what's the plan?" Amu asked twirling her fork in the spaghetti.

We told her the plan. She started choking on the water she was drinking. "YOU IDIOTS! She's allergic to roses!"

Yoru's eyes widened. "B-but you said she likes roses!"

"Roses as in the Cadbury chocolate Roses! And the ramen shop they're going to, their seafood flavoured ramen has prawns in it!" Amu was standing up now.

"What's wrong with prawns?"Kairi asked.

"She's allergic to them!"

"She is?" Nagi asked.

"Well she did say she's allergic to 'a whole heap of stuff'." Ikuto said.

We finished our spaghetti, Amu had a worried look on her face the whole time. She still had the worried look when she started washing the dishes. We went to the living room and turned on the TV. Ikuto and Yoru had a sudden craving to play Wii.

They played MarioKart, Ikuto was coming first in the race while Yoru was close behind, Nagi was coming third and I was fourth. In the end Nagi won, Ikuto and Yoru were hell bent on crashing into the other, that Nagi boosted past them and won.

"Dammit, I could've won." Yoru said. "I demand a rematch!"

"You're on." Nagi accepted his challenge.

The doorbell rang. "Oi guys can you get the door, my hands are all wet."Amu called from the kitchen.

Kairi went to open the door. "Hi, is Daichi here?"a voice asked.

I went to the door, Ikuto, Nagi and Yoru behind me. It was Ran.

"Umm…h-hi…" She opened her bag and pulled out something which looked like a big heap of white wool tangled together. "T-this is f-for y-you. I-it's a s-scarf I-I made. It's m-my f-first t-time making o-one, s-so it's not v-very g-good."

She gave me the tangled up wool, _so it's a scarf_?…_  
_

She looked down at her hands. "A-actually I-I um… e-ever s-since y-you… ever s-since y-you came to o-our s-school, I umm…I… I…"

"I?"Yoru and the rest asked, encouraging her to say whatever she was going to say.

She looked at me straight in the eye. "I love you." She turned around and ran down the porch steps. When she got to the bottom she turned around again. "Amu's birthday is next week, we're organising a surprise party for her. You're all invited."

Yoru, Nagi, Ikuto and Kairi all smiled evilly at me. "So…Ran loves you…what're you going to do?"

_Ran loves me…how come I didn't realise that? Ran loves me…but I love Eru…don't I?

* * *

_**LPB: hehe i had fun writing that list XD**

**Ikuto: some of the stuff doesn't even relate to kukai and utau...**

**LPB: meh.**

**Please R&R!!! and this chapter maybe be the 3rd last chapter instead of the previous chapter, cause i might be carried away writing bout kukai and utau's epic fail date XD maybe...  
**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**LPB: sorry it took so long to update again! i had a writer's block :S **

**disclaimer: liLpAndaBear does not own shugo chara!**

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

_Italics-_ thoughts

**Kukai POV- Sunday morning…**

I took a left turn into her street and drove up her driveway. Taking the bouquet of roses with me, I walked to her door. I looked at my watch, changing from 11:59am to 12:00pm. I was just in time. I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. I practised my speech inside my head_. When she opens the door I'm going to say; 'You look very beautiful Utau, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the six of us, that we're brothers. Please forgive me. I love you.'_ I took another breath. _Okay, I can do this._

I rang the doorbell again in case she didn't hear. 2 minutes later… nothing. I rang it again. 5 minutes later… nothing. I was about to ring again when I heard someone from inside, and, they didn't seem very happy. The door opened. It was her.

"Utau! I um, I-"

"What do you want? You woke me up! I was having a good dream. And do you want to know why it was good? Because in it, I never met you!" She shouted.

"I uhh…" I lifted the roses up to her face. "T-this is for you. I'm really sor-"

"Put them away! Put the roses away!" she started sneezing and her eyes started to water.

I quickly pulled the roses away from her face, "I-I'm really sorry Utau! I uhh…I didn't…" _ I don't even know what's happening...the speech idiot! _"Um...You look very beautiful…" her face was getting red. _I take that as a…good sign?_

"'Very beautiful'? I look very beautiful? I'm in my pj's for heaven's sake, and my hair is all over the place! I didn't even get to wash my face! Because you woke me up!" She started to close the door. I put my foot in between the door frame and the actual door. "Go away Kukai." She muttered from the other side of the door.

"The date..um, didn't Miki tell you?"

"She didn't tell me anything Now get lost." She tried to push the door, but my foot was still stuck in between, it was starting to hurt. She pushed even harder, she was using her whole body, which put even more pressure on my foot.

It was really starting to hurt now, a lot. "Utau…open…the…door…"

"No. Get lost."

"Foot. Stuck." I saw Utau peep her head out through the gap my foot was making. She looked down at my foot stuck and then at me. She slowly opened the door. I sighed, relieved. _I think it's gonna bruise..._

"Are you okay?" Utau asked. Her face was full of worry...I looked at her. "I mean uhh...you should go if your foot is fine."

And I thought she actually cared..._guess not._ "Yea, I'm okay...I should be going then...um the roses?..."

She looked down again at my foot. "Give them to Amu, she likes roses."

"Oh, okay. Well...I umm..I should go now."

"Yea, you should."

I turned around. My foot started hurting immediately. I ignored it. I shifted all my weight to my left foot, the one that didn't hurt but still, I limped walking to Nagi's car. Ikuto wouldn't lend me his...

"Wait, Kukai!" Utau called form the door, "The date...I'll go."

* * *

**Amu POV**

Ikuto pushed me into his car. "Um, Ikuto, where are we going?"

"You'll see." He walked over to the driver's side, got in and started to drive out the driveway. A few minutes later the streets started to look familiar. The streets we we're driving through led to the mall. I glanced sideways at him. His sapphire eyes were looking straight ahead, both hands on the steering wheel. _Why are we going to the mall?_

3 minutes later, Ikuto parked the car. He came around and opened my door. "T-thanks." I say, sliding out. He took my hand and led me inside the building. Compared to the scorching 40 degrees outside, the air conditioned mall felt extremely nice.

"Ikuto, are you going to tell me where we're going now?'

"We're gonna get coffee." He kept on walking. _So he dragged me all the way out here just to get coffee? Couldn't he just make some at home?_

"Gloria Jeans?" I asked hopefully, that place has the best coffee.

"Starbucks." He replied, not looking at me. I groaned mentally. _Starbucks...that place is so crowded, it was in between a grocery store and a jewellery store. Not to mention it was on the 3__rd__ floor._

We finally got there. A redhead who looked about our age was at the cash register. Ikuto pulled me up next to him.

"Ikuto-sama! You haven't been here for ages! What would you like?" she croons to him, batting her eyelashes. I suddenly feel like slapping her. _How dare she flirt with him! _

Ikuto doesn't even blink in her direction. _Ha! _"I'll have the usual, a Caramel Macchiato."

"My favourite." She murmurs.

"Amu?" he drawls. "What do you want?" he reaches over and takes my other hand.

"I'll have a Grande Mocha Frappuccino." The girl glares at me and wrote down the orders, she turned around and then started making our drinks. "I think you just broke her heart." I whispered to him.

He shrugs, then squeezes my hand. "She'll get over it like last time." _Okay...he is freaking me out. He hasn't said a single perverted comment for a whole 20 minutes, he hasn't even so much as smirked at me. _The girl hands us our drinks and Ikuto led me to one of the tables. We silently drank our coffees while he stared at me. "Amu..." he finally decides to break the silence, "I love you," he says quietly.

"You what?" I gasp. I could feel my face turning hot again. "You just said..." I cough unable to finish.

He smirks. "I love you?"

"I...you..."_he can't be serious...he's smirking!_ "You're teasing me again."

His smirk disappears. "I'm not." I stare at him.

"You... we... I didn't...um, I mean...I wasn't expecting...you could've..." And on and on I go. Ikuto keeps looking at me, frowning slightly, squeezing my hands.

I stop about five minutes later, totally out of breath. Ikuto dropped my hands about 2 minutes ago and is now watching his own hands. I stare at him, noting his ruffled messy hair, his mouth which usually curved up on one side, now in a straight line...

"Um, Ikuto?"

"Yea?" he mumbles, not looking up.

"I um, love you too," I say softly.

His head jerks up. "Really?"

"Yeah."

He is suddenly smirking once again. "Couldn't resist me could you?" He picks up my hands again, watching my face turn from pink to red.

His eyes turn soft and warm as he looks at me, and I watch him, feeling jittery. He leans forward slowly. I lean forward as well, closing my eyes...

"Hey Ikuto! Amu!"

I jump back down on my seat.

Ikuto sighs, and leans back against the backrest. "What now Kairi?"

* * *

**Kukai POV**

We arrived at the ramen shop Yoru told me to go to. I smile at the kid behind the counter, he had curly hair, skinny as a stick and wearing a black apron. "Can I take your order?" he asks.

"What do you want Utau?" I ask her.

"I'll just have whatever you're having. I'll be right back." She heads off to the direction of the bathrooms.

"Um, do you have seafood flavoured ramen?"

"Yup."

"I'll have two of those and a side dish of boiled eggs." I say, doing, once again, what Yoru told me to. I sat down at a table against the wall, waiting for Utau to come back and for the food to come.

A waiter came and placed the plate of eggs in front of me. I stared at the eggs, waiting for Utau to come back. Eventually she came back after 10 minutes. _How long do they take geez.... and what possibly would take 10 minutes anyway._ She played with her fingers after sitting down and I looked everywhere except her.

"..."

"..."

The silence is unbearable... "So...uh, do you want to hear what I named the eggs?" I pointed to our side dish which consisted of three eggs. She just shrugged. "I named them Shelly, Yoko and Eggbert." I say. She stares at me like I'm a freak. _I think I prefer the unbearable silence._

The waiter saved me. Not that he knew what was happening to me, but that, well it was good timing. "Here you go, 2 seafood flavoured ramen." He placed the bowls in front of us.

"Itadakimasu." I said while Utau just mumbled the word before eating. I watched her eat for a minute before starting to eat mine.

"How do you like it?" The waiter was back.

"mmm...the prawns taste good." I say, _it actually does taste good! _

Utau froze beside me. "There are...prawns in this?" she gestures to her half-empty bowl.

The waiter nods "Yup, that's why many other customers like this one especially, because of the prawns. They are cooked just right."

"There are prawns in this." She repeats herself, but this time it sounded more of a statement than a question.

My phone starts vibrating. "Um, I'll be right back." I walk out of the store and answered my phone. "What Yoru?" I looked inside the store at Utau and the waiter.

"Kukai! Did you go to the ramen store I told you to go to?"

_Sigh...typical of him, to call and make sure I do everything right._ "Yes I did. No need to make a check on us. I did do what you said."

"Please tell me you didn't! Or else Amu is going to kill me when she gets back from wherever Ikuto dragged her to!"

I was confused. "You told me to go to this store and I did. You told me to order the seafood flavoured one and I did." _Wait a second...Utau's face was going red again. Her eyes were wide. She looked like...like when i gave her the roses... she wasn't allergic to prawns was she?... _"Yoru, did Amu say anything about Utau being allergic to prawns?"

"Yea..." I hung up on him and ran back inside. It was too late when i realised it wasn't the smartest of choices.

"SOUMA KUKAI! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" _boy does she look angry..._ I looked around, the waiter had smartly returned behind the counter and everyone was looking at me and Utau.

"N-no."

"FIRST THE ROSES AND NOW THE PRAWNS! WHAT ELSE ARE YOU GOING TO GIVE ME NEXT? HUH! NUTS?" she walked over, ready to slap me.

"I-I didn't know!"

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW? PFFT. MIKI SAID THAT AMU TOLD YOU HEAPS OF STUFF ABOUT ME YESTERDAY WHEN YOU WE'RE PLANNING THIS! HOW COULN'T YOU HAVE KNOWN!"

"Wait...you knew about this? You said that Miki didn't tell you anything?"

Her eyes widened again. "I umm...Eru...I didn't... I uhh...I forgot?"

I didn't buy that, but I didn't want to risk getting slapped... "So..." I say in the most cheerful voice one could ever manage after having been shouted at in front of a girl in front of many strangers. "Where to next? The movies? I hear Did You Hear About The Morgans**(A/N: i do not own) **is good, Hugh Grant is in it."

Utau had calmed down relatively. "Fine..."

I payed for the food. "Bye Shelly, Yoko and Eggbert!" Utau stared at me again.

* * *

**Amu POV**

Kairi looked...worried. "Have you seen Yaya?"

"No, she's probably at some candy store." I say. Yaya, Kairi, Rima, and Nagi we're at the same mall as us. Something Ikuto told me just a minute ago after 30 minutes in here.

"I've already checked. She's not there."

"Well I don't know where she is.I have to get something for Yoru first, he said he wanted some taiyaki." He stood up and headed toward the exit.

"I think I'll just keep on walking into every store in this entire 4 story building…" Kairi sighed.

I nodded, and watched Ikuto leave Starbucks. He turned left, _strange…I thought the taiyaki store was next to the grocery store…on the right…all well he'll have to take a detour._

"I'm going to look for Yaya again." Kairi said as he left the store as well.

"Mmhm…" I mumbled, sipping my coffee.

* * *

**Rima POV**

"Does this look okay?" I modelled the white and yellow knee length dress. Nagihiko had waited outside the dressing room. We we're in a massive clothing store.

He smiled at me. "You look beautiful." I should have asked Amu to come with me, she would've at least said something more than 'you look beautiful' each time I came out of the dressing room wearing a different outfit.

"I don't like the zipper at the back, it's uncomfortable and hard to zip up." I walked back in the dressing room. I reached behind my neck, trying to get the zip down. The zipper started at the back of my hip, all the way up. I tried to get the zip down for the hundredth time before I gave up. I opened the door. "Um, Nagihiko?"

He turned around to face me. Smiling again. "Yes?"

"Could you uh, help me unzip this dress? It's as harder to unzip this than to zip it."

"Sure." I felt his finger brush along my neck, a gentle touch like the soft tip of a paintbrush. I remembered what it felt like to be hugged by him, to kiss him… I turned around.

"Your zipper?" I hugged him, and buried my face in his chest. He hugged me back, wrapping his arms around me. He cupped my face and lifted it towards his. He kissed me lightly, I took his face in my hands to kiss him back, deeper this time.

Kairi's voice jolted us out of our trance. "Yaya! Ya-Oh Nagi! Rima! Sorry!"

Nagihiko's face was red. "Ahh…um…don't worry bout it…"

"Is something wrong with Yaya?" I ask.

"She's missing, I've been walking around the whole mall."

Nagi frowned "Did you try the chocolate factory?"

"No. Where's that?"

"It's just outside the mall, on the left." I pointed in the direction of the store.

"Oh, well I'll go check now." He started to leave the store.

"Wait!" He stopped and looked at me, a question in his eyes. In Nagihiko's as well. "Did you try her cell?"

"Um. No."

I rolled my eyes. "Boys…"

* * *

**Kukai POV**

Utau had a sudden craving for cheesecake, so after the movie had finished we went to a café. I tried to make conversation again. "Did you like the movie?"

She licked the cream off her fork. "It was so-so. It's worth watching once." Her tone made it clear she wasn't in the mood for talking.

I tried again anyway. "I'm going to the gym tomorrow. Do you wanna come with me."

She threw her fork down back on the plate. "Are you saying I'm overweight?!" We had for ourselves an audience again.

"Of course not. I'm just saying-"

"That I'm overweight. If you think that you could've just come out right and said it!" She stood up.

"I-I didn't mean that!" I tried defending myself again.

"No. But you thought that didn't you!" She left her half finished cake, and walked out.

_Great Kukai, you just gave her another reason to hate you.

* * *

_**Ikuto: pms much...**

**Rima: this is one fail date...**

**Kukai: she hates me even more now...**

**LPB: ...you guys sound so depressing...**

**Please R&R!!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**LPB: yes i know i haven't updated in a while sorry!! my dad sorta grounded me :S anyways here's the last chappie! enjoy XD**

**Ikuto: liLpAndaBear does not own shugo chara in -  
**

**LPB: we get the point ikuto.... =.=**

**Ikuto: i'm just saying that cos i won't be able to say much more in this story :/  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 16**

_Italics-_ thoughts

**Daichi POV- Sunday afternoon…**

Everyone had gone out except for me and Yoru. Miki had decided to come over to keep Yoru company, they were watching movies downstairs while I just kept to my room, doing nothing but thinking. I've probably never so much thinking before on one topic. What was I thinking about? Ran.

Ever since her confession a few days ago she's been on my mind. _Do I like her? Love her? Or just friends? What about Eru? I love her don't I?_ I sighed _Cuteness: Eru 10, Ran 9. Gentleness: Eru 8, Ran 8. Figure:… Eru 8, Ran 9. Sportiness: Eru 7, Ran 9. Wisdom….Arghh! Why is this even harder than exams? _I went downstairs to get some water. Yoru was showing Miki some sort of list and both were completely ignoring whatever was happening on the t.v.

"Hey Daichi!" Miki called from the couch, looking up. "I heard Ran confessed to you on Friday."

"Mmm…"

"You're lucky you know, She's never been interested in guys she always turned them down if they asked her out, which mind you, there were quite a few considering that she _is_ one of the 8 hottest girls in the school. She's very energetic just like you, if you were together, you'd be happy every day." Miki said.

"Uhuh…" I mumbled, going to the kitchen.

She turned around so she could see me properly. "Have you thought of being with Ran? If you don't really like her, don't let her get upset. Ran really is very energetic and kind, I don't want to see her sad."

"Hey Miki, you still haven't read the last few points. You made us read your 'what guys need to know about girls' list, now you have to read mine, and I've just added one." Yoru said.

Miki looked down at the piece of paper and grinned. "Too bad that's not going to happen."

"What does it say?" I ask.

"'A guy who likes you wants to be the only guy you talk to.'" she read out. I started laughing. I guess it is sorta true though I would feel the same way.

"Oi Daichi You should go call Ran or something." Yoru was clearly trying to get me to go. "Just like what Miki said, Ran is energetic and kind, even if you don't like her, you shouldn't hurt her. Why not be friends first? Go message her. Don't miss your chance."

"…maybe…" _it might be worth trying…_

The door opened, they were back, except for Kukai that is.

"Hey what's that you're reading Miki?" Amu asked.

"Yoru's list of 'what girls should know about guys"."

Ikuto rose his eyebrows slightly. "Let me see." He took the piece of paper out of Yoru's hand. Nagi, Kairi, Rima, Amu and Yaya looked over his shoulder's trying to read it.

"How bout this one Yoru; 'If a guy tells you about his problems, he just needs someone to listen to him. You don't need to give advice.'?" Nagi asked.

Yoru rubbed his chin. "Yea…I'll add that… was that from experience?"

"Hmm? Oh ye-" Rima glared at him. "I mean, no, it wasn't."

"Is Kukai back yet?" Kairi asked.

I shook my head, "Nope. It might actually be going well for them."

Kukai walked in, head down. _Speak of the devil…_

"Hey,Kukai." Ikuto called, "Did she die?"

"No…worse…"

"You didn't actually give her the roses did you?" Amu asked.

Kukai nodded his head, "I did."

"The ramen?"

He didn't respond.

"Did you walk her to her door at least?" Yoru asked

"How could I? She stormed out of the shop. She thinks I insulted her." Kukai sank into the couch.

"Well…what did you say?" Rima prodded.

"I asked if she wanted to go to the gym with me?"

"Tsk, tsk…" Yaya shook her head, "Bad move."

"Why'd you ask her that? You don't even go to the gym yourself…and we thought it couldn't get any worse." Nagi sighed.

"It did get worse though. I woke her up from her sleep and she thinks I'm a total idiot." Kukai looked like he wanted to just disappear into thin air.

"You _are_ a total idiot." Ikuto commented.

* * *

**Time skip to Friday evening (Amu's party)**

**Normal POV- their house**

"Ikuto, what are you gonna give Amu as her birthday present?" Daichi asked, wrapping up his own present for her.

"It's a secret." Ikuto replied, continuing to read his magazine.

He shrugged, "Fine."

"Hey Daichi." Yoru called, walking into the room holding Miki's hand. "Look who's here…"

"Hi." Ran walked in behind them, she wore a silver, halter neck dress.

Daichi's mouth hung open. _Oh…she looks beautiful…_

Someone swatted his head from behind him. "Stop staring."

Ikuto turned around to see a guy who looked around 20, he had blue hair and blue eyes as well. "Who are you?"

The blue haired guy introduced himself to them. "I'm Yuki, Miki's older brother."

"And why are you here?" he asked.

"To celebrate Amu's birthday of course, why else? Anyways, Miki, which one did you say was your boyfriend?"

She pushed Yoru forward. "His name is Yoru."

"Umm…h-hi." Yoru was half a head shorter than him.

"Hmm…" Yuki looked at him for a whole 5 minutes. "Miki, how come you never ask _him_ to drive you around? And are you sur-"

"YUKI!" Eru jumped him from the back. "I haven't seen you in ages. I just got here myself with Utau, and I saw Suu and Yaya outside as well. Amu has a nice house doesn't she?"

"Oh, er… hi Eru." Discomfort was clearly shown on his face.

"Eru, Amu and Rima are outside in the garden taking photos." Yoru told her.

"Photos!! And I brought some ice cream and caramel sauce to make sundaes later." Eru hopped off Yuki and ran into the direction of the garden.

Yuki sighed, relieved. "Okay Miki, you can date him."

* * *

**Time skip again (few hours)**

**Amu POV**

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Amu, happy birthday to you!" They all sang. I just smiled, what else were you suppose to say when people sing happy birthday to you anyway? "Hip, hip. HORAY. Hip, hip. HORAY. Hip, hip. HORAAAAAAYY!!!" And they all cheered, they were all either sitting or standing around the dinner table and I stood at the front with the lit, birthday cake.

"Make a wish!" Yaya shouted.

_A wish? _"I hope that everyone would be able to be happy and find joy in their life, and for those who haven't found it yet, I hope that they won't let misunderstandings be in their way." I purposely looked at Utau and Kukai… I smiled. Utau tried to look somewhere else other than to meet Kukai's eyes. Everyone grinned other than the two, I grabbed Utau from around the table and led her towards Kukai. I put her hand in his, she flinched a bit. Eru 'bumped' into Kukai from the back, and their lips met for a second before they both jumped back.

"Uh…s-sorry." Kukai mumbled. _Come on Kukai, we did our bit, now it's your turn. _I elbowed him softly, he seemed to get the message… "Um…I…" he took a deep breath. "Actually I'm not sorry." Utau was surprised enough, but when he kissed her again, full on the mouth that was, she finally blushed. _Mission accomplished_. Everyone cheered for them.

_All my friends were with me but the one thing missing in my life, my family, my actual blood related family…I wish that everyone would be able to find happiness and that I would be able to meet my family. My real blood related family…_ I blew the candles.

"Cut the cake! And if the knife comes out dirty, you have to kiss the nearest boy!!" I cut the cake; the knife came out with cream all over it. "You have to kiss someone!" Eru squealed.

Right now, Nagi was standing the closest to me but he was with Rima…Ikuto was just… well…even though we've already kissed before but…just…no….and then it was Kukai but he just made up with Utau. Kairi was with Yaya…Yoru with Miki…Yuki, Eru has a major crush on…and Daichi had just started a relationship with Ran…So now the question was who?

"Well…guys…come on, someone make a move…hello? We don't have all day. Desu." Suu said. "Ikuto, you go, desu, you're the only 'available' one and you're the 'nearest boy'."

"Only 'available' one?" Yuki asked. "And his not the closest, Kukai is…and-"

"Shut up Yuki." Miki sighed. "Geez… so dense. Just kiss Ikuto, Amu."

I shuffled to my right to face Ikuto, and stood on my tippy toes.

"Waiting, Amu-_koi_…" he was smirking, _typical…_I inched closer to Ikuto's face. Everyone was looking at me grinning expectantly.

DING DONG…. _Ha, saved by the bell. _"Are we expecting anyone?" I asked.

They shook their heads, "Not that we know."

"I'll get the door then…" I walked to the door and they followed behind me to see who it was. I opened it.

It was a woman outside, she had pink hair and golden eyes just like mine… "Um…sorry to disrupt you, but I ah…I came to look for Amu…"

"Yea, that's me." I answered. "Why are you looking for me?"

"Amu? You're Amu?" She sounded really glad, but sad at the same time…

"Yes…"

"Amu!" She hugged me tightly, sobs coming from her.

"Umm…who are you?"

"I'm…I…I'm your mother…"

I grabbed her shoulders. "You…you're my mother?"

"Yes."

"B-but you…" _I never thought the wish would really work. _"But why then…why did you leave me?" I was raised by Tsukasa-san ever since I was seven. I remembered coming home one day from school and finding a black limousine outside the house. Once I came into view, some men came out from the car and dragged me into the car and drove away. The men stopped outside this huge mansion and that was when I met Tsukasa-san. He never told me anything about my parents he treated me as his daughter, and I felt loved. He showed me love that my own dad never showed me, he was too busy going to clubs and gambling, and my mum was hardly ever home, she was too busy working to support our family.

"I-I didn't want you to go. But your dad, he…you remember how he used to always gamble. He was gambling with one of Tsukasa-kun's employees. He was really into it and he lost the rest of our money that day, he believed that he would be able to win the money back so he continued the game. He played game after game, and he lost all of them. The man was demanding that he pay him, but he didn't have any money and so he had to give you away…"

"But he co-"

"Amu…" Utau cut me off. "You said that for your wish you wanted happiness and joy for everyone and not let misunderstandings get in the way. You used that against me and I'm gonna use it back against you. And you use to always say that you wanted to find back your real family. Now that you have, cherish them."

_I did say that didn't I…_ I nodded… _I'll forgive her, I will. _I felt tears coming down my face. I hugged my mother back, she was still crying herself. "Mum…" She cried harder, it was the first time she's heard it in 10 years…

"Wait a second… you said 'Tsukasa-kun'?" Nagi asked. _Tsukasa-kun?, I never said that, I don't even feel about him that way! His just like my father or something, I don't think of him that way!_

My mother's face turned pink. "W-well, a year later after Amu got taken away…my ex-husband was still gambling and he… it happened just like with Amu… I was taken away as well and Tsukasa-kun, he was so nice to me. And one day he was talking to me, he said "You know, you look a lot like my 18th girlfriend' and I asked him how many he had and…well he said…" her face was now bright red.

"Let me guess," Kukai said, "he said '17'."

My mother nodded. "H-how'd you know?"

Kukai rolled his eyes. "My mother told me how she starting hooking up with him. She said the same thing as you, except it was '3rd girlfriend' instead of 18th."

"Hmm…never expected him to have the same taste as me." Ikuto mumbled.

"Other than to meet Amu, Tsukasa-kun told me to come here for another reason as well." She said.

"Is he giving us the inheritance now?" Daichi asked.

"Oh no, he wanted you to meet some people, your other brothers in fact. Tsukasa-san wants them to live with you another year as well for brotherly bonding. He said you'll have to live with them and any others which might come along as well"

"WHAT! We have other brothers? And for another year! You can't be serious! We should just go see him and demand for the money!"Kukai shouted.

My mother shook her head. "You can't though, remember what he said before all 6 of you signed the contract? 'It is only yours when I give it to you.'"

"Arghh! That old hag!"

"Anyways, meet your brothers." She clapped her hands twice. 2 kids walked in, as well as a nurse holding a baby. Both of the kids were boys, the older one who looked about 13 looked like a younger version of Nagi. He had the same long purplish hair and eyes. The other boy looked about 7 and had light purple hair and blue eyes. The baby had blonde hair and was rubbing his reddish eyes. "These four are also your brothers. This is Rhythm, Nagihiko's mum had another kid." she pointed to the one with long hair. "This is Kiseki." She pointed to the other kid, and then pointed to the baby. "And this is Tadase."

"You said 4…but there are only 3…" Kairi said.

Someone else walked in, it was a pregnant lady who was about in her third trimester.

"What?! This counts as well! She's still bloody pregnant! Please don't tell me we have to live with _her_ I won't be able to stand the mood swings!" Yoru shouted.

"Hey be nice!"My mother scolded him. "She's your father's 31st girlfriend."

I guess great minds do think alike… we all said the same 2 words at the same time, yup the 15 of us.

"That player."

* * *

**LPB: YAY finished!!! i'm considering writing an extra chapter about what happened during the party though cos this chapter feels a bit rushed i reckon... there's gonna be more amuto, ranchi, yairi, rimahiko, and kutau. i dunno...depends on how many reviews i get i suppose... and pls tell me if you find any mistakes and i'll try to fix :D now i can concentrate more on my other story XD**

**Please R&R!!!!!!!!**

**V**

**V**

**V  
**


End file.
